I Just Can't Help Myself
by CarelessLove91
Summary: Kimberly loves Tommy more than anything. There’s just two problems one: He doesn’t love her in that way, two: He has a girlfriend. An AU. And no it's not another Kim/Tommy/Kat story.
1. Teardrops On My Guitar

Summary: Kimberly loves Tommy more than anything. There's just two problems one: He doesn't love her in that way, two: He has a girlfriend.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for Melissa Finnegan. Every chapter will be named after a song and I don't own any of the lyrics.

"Teardrops On My Guitar"

Kimberly Hart sat in homeroom waiting for her forever late teacher Ms.Walker to come in. She had her _Seventeen Magazine _out and she was flipping threw the pages slowly. She was trying to find something interesting to read, seeing that she had just brought the magazine this morning. She always got so into reading she never realized any of the things that were happening around her. _Tap, tap, tap_. Kim looked up and her heart fluttered as she met the chocolate eyes of her best friend Tommy Oliver.

"Tommy!" Kim exclaimed smiling. "I didn't even see you come in" Tommy smirked as he leaned back on his desk.

"Of course you didn't you were so into that magazine you didn't notice you're best friend" Tommy replied acting like he was hurt. Kim had to smile at this as she closed her magazine and she put her hand on Tommy's arm.

"Okay Tommy you now have my undivided attention and I'm sorryfor not noticing you came in" Kim said with a smile.

"You're only saying that cause I make you feel bad" Tommy replied.

"Tommy!" Kim said hitting his arm. Tommy started to laugh as he rubbed his arm.

"Ow Kimberly that hurt!" Tommy said. "I was only joking with you ya know" Kim smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"It was supposed to hurt" Kim said in a duh tone of voice.

"Meanie" Tommy said. Kimberly smiled. "Well I have some great news" Kim raised an eyebrow. "Melissa is coming down for the weekend" Kim's heart sank at that. Melissa Finnegan is Tommy's girlfriend and Kimberly didn't like her for that reason. Kim forced a smile she hoped that he didn't notice it.

"Really? Wow that's great" Kim said trying her best to act like to was actually happy about meeting his girlfriend. Kim had never met Melissa, Tommy was the one who always went to go see her. Kim dreaded the day she had to come face to face with her.

Tommy smiled and he nodded. "Yeah you two will finally get to meet. My best friend and my girlfriend being close really matters to me Kimberly" Kim was about to reply but Ms.Walker came rushing into the room.

"Sorry I'm late! Sit down so I can do the attendance" Kim sighed and she looked forward. It was obvious Tommy would never care about her more than a friend. The bell rang and Kimberly went to her first period class. She was so upset that Melissa was actually going to be in Angel Grove for the weekend. With Tommy. _Alone_ with Tommy. Kim put her forehead on her desk and she let out a soft groan, she put her head up slightly as she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hi 'Sha"

Aisha Campbell smiled at her friend and she sat down in the chair next to her. "What happened Kimberly? You're all moody again" Kim rolled her eyes as she fully picked her head up.

"One person: Melissa Finnegan" Kim spat the name out with venom in her voice. Aisha looked at her surprised, she smiled slightly.

"Um sweetie, how did she get you mad? Melissa doesn't even live in AG, heck you haven't even seen the girl and you are already president of the 'I hate Melissa Finnegan club' " Aisha said with a smile. Kim glared at her and Aisha's smiled faded away. "Sorry. Go on"

"Well anyway. She's coming down here for the weekend" Kim finished as she stared at Aisha. Her eyes widen slightly.

"Are you serious?" Aisha asked.

"I wouldn't joke about somthing like this Aisha. This is serious!" Kim said. Aisha patted Kim's shoulder gently.

"Calm down Kimberly,it's not the end of the world...well it's the end of _you're_ world when Melissa get's here but uh..." Aisha stopped speaking when she saw the exspression on Kim's face. "Oh was that the wrong thing to say?"

"You sure know how to make someone feel good in a tough sitution huh?" Kim asked sarcastically. "Aisha I need you to be serious with me right now!"

"Okay sorry again. Why can't you just tell Tommy that you like him?" Aisha asked softly.

"For one thing it will ruin our frienship and he will act all weird around me" Kim said. "And of course there can always be that chance that he can reject me..." Aisha sighed.

"And there can always be the chance that he loves you back. Ever think about that one?" Aisha asked as she nudgged Kim with her elbow. Kim laughed and she pushed her away.

"You actually said something helpful for a change. But I can't do it 'Sha" Kim said taking out her notebook and she placed it on her desk. "I don't want to take any risk. My friendship with him means so much to me I can't ruin that"

"Well then I don't know what else to tell you Kim" Aisha said. Kim sighed an she turned her attention to the teacher as she talked. The nex two classeswent by pretty fast and Kim found herself sitting in the cafeteria with her friends eating lunch.

"So Tommy what's the great news you have to tell us?" Rocky Desantos asked as he ate his food. Aisha looked at her boyfriend diguisted and she put her hand up.

"Rocky...please eat with you're mouth closed" Aisha asked. Kim smiled and she shook her head. "Sorry Tommy go on" Even though she already knew what he was going to tell them.

Tommy smiled. "It's okay Aisha. Well as you all know Melissa and I have a long distance relationship and we only get to see each other during the weekends and vacations" Kimberly rolled her eyes but only Aisha saw her do this.

"And?" Katherine Hillard asked waiting to hear his response.

"Well she's coming down here for the weekend for the first time" Tommy replied with a smile.

"Oh my gosh really? We finally get to meet _The_ Melissa Finnegan?" Rocky asked shocke. Tommy rolled his eyes and he nodded his head yes.

"Yes you finally get to meet her. And I'm excited that my girlfriend get's to meet my friends" Tommy said.

"Well were all pretty much excited about meeting her" Kat said.

"Except for me" Kim mummbled. Tommy looked at her.

"What was that Kim?" Tommy asked. Kim turned to him quicly. Did he hear what she just said? She hoped he didn't because she did not want to explain herself.

"I said...me too" Kim replied. Tommy smiled and he put his hand on her shoulder. Kim looked at his hand and then up at him.

"I want you girls to show her around and what not. Take her to the mall 'cause she loves to shop just like you three" Tommy said. The three girls rolled there eyes.

"Were not that bad" they said.

"Yeah sure" Rocky said sarcastically.

"Well anyway. You guys are going to love her! She is so funny, and she's great to be around..." Tommy said. Kim put on a fake smile, she drowned out everything that he was saying about Melissa. It pained her so much to know that he was in love with someone else. Melissa Finngean had everything that Kimberly wanted and she didn't even know it.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

**AN**: And there is the first chapter to my newest story I hope you all really like thisone just like my other storys.


	2. I Can Love You

"I Can Love You"

Summary: Kimberly knows that she can love Tommy better than Melissa ever can.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. The lyrics used are by Mary J Blige.

"Why does she have to come down here Aisha?" Kimberly asked. They were outside for P.E laying in the shade hanging out together. And all she could talk about was Melissa. "I mean Tommy always went down to see her. Why not keep it that way?" Aisha shrugged as she put on her sunglasses.

"Are you sure you want him alone with her? At least they'll be around us so we can know what they are doing together" Aisha replied. "I know for a fact that you'll be like 'Oh what's Tommy doing? I bet he's kissing Melissa'" Kim looked over at her shocked and she put her hand to her chest as she gasped.

"I don't sound like that! And maybe your right, I don't want him alone with her" Kim said. Aisha laughed. "Okay then not maybe, I _don't_ want him alone with her" Kim corrected after Aisha laughed. Aisha smiled as she tilted her glasses so she could look at her.

"Yeah that's more like it" Aisha said. Kim rolled her eyes and she laughed. "Ya know I always wondered what she looked like" Aisha turned to Kim as she said that.

"She's probably Irish with a name like Finnegan. Red hair, green eyes, tall…." Kim said. Aisha started to laugh as she heard Kimberly. "What?"

"Okay you are seriously a psycho for even saying that" Aisha said laughing. After a few minutes of her laughing fit Aisha finally calmed down. "Let's stop talking about her for now. Movie night is at your place this week right?" Movie night was something that the gang had started back when they were in middle school. Every Friday night they would go to one of there houses and watch movies together.

"Yes my place in two days" Kim replied. Kimberly looked out onto the field and she saw Tommy playing football with the guys and she let out a sigh. "He is so cute"

"And he's taken" Aisha replied. Kim rolled her eyes and she smirked as she looked over at Aisha.

"I can love him better than she can" Kim said. Aisha shook her head. "Come on let's go walk around the track" Aisha and Kim stood up from the ground and they started to walk around. Kimberly often looked at Tommy as he played. She looked at Aisha as she felt her nudge her shoulder gently.

"So Kimmie are you going to the dance?" Aisha asked out of the blue.

"I doubt it. I don't have a date" Kim said with a pout. Aisha sighed knowing just who Kimberly wanted to go to the dance with.

"Don't worry you'll find someone to go with" Aisha said putting an arom around her shoulder. Kimberly smiled and the two girls countinued to walk along the track. It was last period and Kimberly was sitting next to Tommy working on her english assignment. "So do you know what you are going to do your essay on? Tommy? Tommy!" He jumped slightly as he heard her yell his name.

"Sorry what were you talking about?" Tommy asked. Kim sighed.

"What are you doing the essay on?" Kim asked again.

"I'm doing it on betrayal. Sorry I wasn't paying attention to you before. I was a little distracted" Tommy replied with a grin. Kim smiled and she tilted her head slightly.

"Distracted by what?" Kim asked as she poked him with her pencil eraser.

"I'm really excited about Melissa coming down here" Tommy replied. Kim nodded faking like she was intrested in hearing about her coming down for the third time that day. "I haven't seen her in two weeks and I just can't wait to see her when she get's here Saturday" Kimberly rolled her eyes as she wrote her essa, she didn't feel like hearing about Melissa at the moment in fact she didn't feel like hearing about the girl period. Kim finally looked up at him.

"Tommy you talk to her almost everyday" Kim said.

"I know I do but it's still not the same Kimberly. Once you fall for someone like the way I did with Melissa you'll understand what I'm talking about" Tommy said. Tommy looked over at her then he stood up and walked over to the teacher so she could look over his essay. Kimberly looked at him for a moment then she looked down. If only Tommy had known that her feelings for him ran deeper than just friendship. What would Tommy say if he knew that she cared about much more than Melissa did? Kimberly seriously needed to speak to Aisha about this so after school they met up with each other and they went to Kim's house.

"So what's up?" Aisha asked sitting on the pink chair in Kim's room. Kim flooped down on her bed and she put her hands over her face and let out a frustrated groan. "That bad?"

Kim looked up at the ceiling and then towards Aisha. "No...well yeah...I mean"

"Well which is it?" Aisha asked with an amused smile on her face.

"It's not really all _that _bad it's just something Tommy said to me in english class" Kim replied as she sat up on her bed. Aisha gave her a look telling her to go on. "Oh well he told me that when I fall for someone like he did with Melissa I would understand what he means when he say's that he misses her"

"If only he knew huh?" Aisha asked.

"That's exactally what I was thinking when he said it to me!If he only knew that my feelings went deeper ...oh this is just complicated!" Kim screamed into her pillow. "I hate this Aisha"

"Which part? The part where you're bestfriend is youre secret crush? Or the part when you are too afraid to tell him? Or that he has a girlfriend? Or his girlfriend is coming down here?" Aisha asked with a smile. Kim glared at her hard.

"All of the questions actually" Kim replied. Aisha reached over and patted Kim's leg."Three my days until my life is over"

"You are so dramatic" Aisha replied. Kim pulled her pillow to her chest and she sighrf, she wanted to prove to him so bad that she could love him more than his current girlfriend could but she didn't want to ruin anything. She had to come up with something to show him that she cared for him more than Melissa did and he had to it all by Saturday...

_I can love you, (I can love you)  
I can love you, (I can love you)  
I can love you better than she can _

_Sitting here,  
Wondering why you don't love me  
The way that I love you  
_

**An:** And there is the second chapter, thank you to everyone that has reviewed or that has put this story on there favorite/alert list. All of the questions will be answered in later chapters, and also in the next chapter there will be Tommy/Kim moments. So please read and review.


	3. You Don't See Me

Summary: Kimberly cares for Tommy so much that it drives her crazy

Summary: While hanging out, Kimberly wishes that Tommy would see her as more than just a friend

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything. The lyrics used are by Josie and The Pussycat's.

"You Don't See Me"

Kimberly looked over at Tommy as he sat on the couch that was across from her, they were watching a movie together on a Thursday night. Two more days until Kim's life was over. Two more day's until the girl that had everything that she ever wanted was coming down to Angel Grove. She already didn't like Melissa without even meeting the girl yet but oh well. Kimberly hadn't even been paying attention to the movie that was on, she was too busy watching Tommy. She heard him laugh and she smiled as it rang through her ears. Yes Kimberly Ann Hart had it bad and there was nothing she could even do about it. Kimberly sighed and she turned her attention to the movie not wanting to be caught by Tommy.

"Hey Kim what do you have to drink here?" Tommy asked as he stood up and started walking towards the kitchen. Kimberly laughed and she shook her head. "What's so funny?"

"You just sounded so much like Rocky just now" Kim replied as she laughed. Tommy rolled his eyes and he glared at her. "My mom just went shopping earlier so there should be plenty of stuff to drink and eat in there" Kimberly watched as Tommy came walking out of the kitchen with a glass of fruit punch in his hand. Tommy sat down on the couch and he placed his drink down.

"Ya know I don't really appreciate you calling me Rocky" Tommy said after a few moments of silence. Kim looked over at him and she smirked.

"What? It's true you _did_ sound like him" Kim replied with a laugh. Tommy rolled his eyes. "Oh don't be mad at me because you have an appetite like Rocky" Tommy looked at her out of the corner of his eye and he smiled, he knew she was teasing him.

"Funny Kim. Real funny" he said sarcastically. Kimberly smiled and she placed her legs up on the couch. Tommy looked over at her and she batted her eye lashes at him which caused him to laugh. "You're crazy you know"

"_Crazy about you" _Kim thought as she looked at him. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him so bad but she couldn't face the rejection. "Good I'll be crazy now won't I" Tommy smirked as he drank some of his fruit punch then he placed the glass back down.

"That is not something you should be proud of" Tommy said. Kim laughed as she hugged the pillow she was holding to her chest.

"Aw thanks I'll remember that next time someone calls me crazy Rocky…..I mean Tommy" Kim said and then she started laughing as she seen the look he was giving her. "Why are you giving me that look? Tommy? No don't you dare!" Kim said as Tommy started coming near her, she knew what he was planning on doing. She was extremely ticklish and she hated that Tommy knew that about her. "Okay wait a second can't we talk about this for a second? _To_-OMY!" Kim shrieked as he started to tickle her. She started laughing as he got her in all of her spots. "Okay, okay stop! I won't call you Rocky anymore!"

"What was that?" Tommy asked as he stopped tickling her. Kim breathed in deep as she caught her breath after laughing so much.

"I said I won't call you Rocky anymore" Kim said as she looked up at him. Tommy smiled as he looked down at her. Kimberly gasped to herself as she realized how close they were too each other. She still had her legs out on the couch and he was partially laying on her. Tommy had obviously realized this also because he had immediately got up and he resumed his spot on the other couch. Kimberly sighed and she turned her attention to the movie. She had to remember that he had a girlfriend and as bad as she wanted something to happen between it sadly wouldn't as long as Melissa was around. A few minutes later Tommy broke the silence with:

"You know this is Melissa's favorite movie. She loves watching it" Kimberly looked over at Tommy as he said it then she looked back at the TV screen.

_Who cares what movie she likes! _

"_Well gee now I hate this movie if she likes it"_ Kimberly thought. "Yeah this movie is great…." Kim murmured as she kept her eyes on the screen. Tommy turned to Kimberly.

"Kim listen" Tommy started. "When Melissa comes down here on Saturday I want you and the girls to spend time with her also. She's my girlfriend and all but I don't want her being around just guys so will you do that for me?" What should she say to that question? She did not want to be around Melissa but the way Tommy was staring at her at the moment was making her want to say yes.

"_Hell no I don't want to be around her" _is what she wanted to say but she ended up saying: "Yes, the girls and I will show…..Melissa around" Tommy smiled and he stood up and rushed over to Kimberly and he hugged her tight. Kimberly smiled as he hugged and she breathed in his sent. He smelled like Axe and febreeze fabric softener.

"You are the absolute best Kimberly!" Tommy said as he released her from the hug. She smiled at him and she batted her eyelashes.

"Well anything for my bestest friend in the entire world!" Kim said as she lightly punched his shoulder. Tommy laughed and he sat down on the couch beside her. Kim just loved being this close to him, in fact she just loved being anywhere near him.

"So Ms. Hart what amazing movies do you have planned for us tomorrow night?" Tommy asked as he placed his arm around her shoulder. Kim leaned into him slightly. "Please tell me you got some horror movie"

"Tommy you of all people should know I despise horror movies" Kim replied as she looked at him. She stared right into his eyes. _"Melissa is so lucky"_

"Oh come on can't we at least watch one horror movie for me?" Tommy asked as he pouted and he leaned his head on her shoulder. "Please Kimmie for me?" Kimberly started to laugh how could she even resist when he was being that cute.

"Fine _one_ movie for you Tommy. You better be glad I'm so nice" Kim replied.

"Yes! Once again you are the best" Tommy said pulling her in for another hug. If only he knew what he was doing to her whenever he hugged her. Tommy looked at his watch and he quickly stood up. "Dang I got to get home"

"Aw! We were just having fun!" Kim said faking like she was hurt as she stood up. Tommy smiled and he laughed as she started walking him to the door. Tommy opened the door and he stepped outside. "See ya tomorrow Kim"

"See ya!" Kim said with a wave as he walked away. Kim watched him walk away and she closed the door, she sighed as she leaned against the door. Will Tommy ever see her as more than just a friend? She just hopped that he felt the same way she did. Kim walked over to her TV and she took the movie out and she plopped down on the couch.

It was Friday night and the gang minus Tommy was sitting in Kimberly's living room waiting to watch the movie.

"Come on Kim just start to movie! Tommy is going to take forever!" Rocky complained. Everyone laughed at him even though it was true. Tommy was forever late.

"Oh calm down. He'll come soon" Aisha promised as she patted his arm gently. Rocky just groaned and he sat back as he rested his head in the palm of his head. Aisha shook her head at the way he was acting and she turned to Kim and Kat and she smirked. "Don't worry he'll be okay"

Kat looked at her watch and then up at the gang. "Actually Rocky is right Tommy is later than he usually is" Kat replied as she looked at her friends.

"Guy's don't worry Tommy won't miss movie night" Kim said as she got up and walked into the kitchen. Aisha stood up and she followed behind her. Kimberly started to grab two bags of chips off of the refrigerator and she sat them on the table. "Yes Aisha?" Kim looked up at her.

"Are you okay? You seem a little edgy right now" Aisha replied looking at her concerned. Kim sighed and she placed her head in both of her hands. "Come on tell me"

"I just don't want tomorrow to come that's all. I rather go my whole life without seeing Melissa" Kim murmured. Aisha placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Now watch this whole weekend I'm going to be a second wheel. Oh yeah and get this Tommy wants us to hang out with her"

"Well maybe that's a good idea because if you get to know her more you won't hate her as much" Aisha said as she sat down beside Kim. "I mean the way Tommy talks about her she seems like a cool person" Kim turned her head and she glared at her. "Or maybe not…..."

"I don't want to get to know her, I don't want to be her friend. You should know that" Kim replied. "I so hate my situation right now. You better be glad you don't have to go through stuff like this" Aisha smiled and she gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Don't worry hon Tommy will pull his head out of his ass one day and he will see you're the right girl for him and not Melissa" Aisha said with a smile. Kim smiled back and she laughed. The two girls hugged each other.

"See you are good to have around you are my advice giver" Kim said. Aisha laughed as she let her go.

"Hey anytime" Aisha said putting her hands up smiling. "Do you need me to carry anything out to the living room for you?"

"Uh yeah can you get the cups and the drinks?" Kim asked. Aisha nodded and she picked them up, she had also managed to grab a bag of chips. When Aisha got out there Kim heard Rocky say: "Wahoo food!" and she started to laugh. She looked up as the doorbell rang. _"That must be Tommy" _Kim walked towards the door and she opened it smiling. Her smile faded away as she saw Tommy standing there, her smile didn't go away because of him but because of who was next to him. There was a girl next to him, she was a little taller than her she had long brown hair that was two shades lighter than hers and she had a tan. She also had the nicest hazel eyes ever. Please don't let this be….

Tommy was beaming. "Kimberly this is Melissa She surprised me by coming a day earlier isn't that great?" Melissa smiled at her and she waved.

What .The. Hell. This could so not be happening right now, Melissa Finnegan was not standing at her front door with Tommy she was supposed to be coming tomorrow not today! This was going to be a very eventful night with her here. Kimberly had no clue what to say she was completely shocked to see Melissa in Angel Grove she wasn't expecting her today so she was a little caught off guard. Her night was officially ruined. Thanks a freaking lot _Melissa_.

_This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where I love you too much  
This is as hard as it gets 'Cause I'm getting tired or pretending I'm tough  
I'm here if you want me I'm yours you can hold me  
I'm empty and taking and tumbling and braking _

AN: I know I took so long on writing this chapter but I've been so busy I hope you all liked it. And yes Melissa is finally in the story. You will see what she is like in the next chapters. And I will be posting thr next chapter to _Perfect Body_ soon also. Thank you for all the reviews for this story! Please R&R!_  
_


	4. Girlfriend Part 1

Summary: Kimberly cares for Tommy so much that it drives her crazy

Summary: Kimberly just doesn't like Melissa.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything. The lyrics used are by Avril Lavigne

"Girlfriend"

Kimberly stood there surprised as she seen Tommy and Melissa, holding hands. She just smiled not knowing what to say. "Hi Melissa. I'm Kimberly come on in" Kim said as she held the door open so they could come in. They walked inside together and Melissa let go of Tommy's hand and she wrapped her arms around a surprised Kimberly.

"It is _so_ good to finally meet you Kimberly. Tommy's said a lot of great things about you" Melissa said as she hugged the shorter girl. Kim put on a fake smile and she patted her back lightly. "I've heard so much about you it's like were friends already!" Kim pulled back from her and gave her a are you for real look.

"_She is so fake!" _

"Well isn't that just great. The gang is in the living room come on" Kim said as she started walking. "Hey guy's look who's here Tommy and…Melissa" When Kimberly said Melissa's name Aisha instantly turned her head towards her friend. Kat stood up smiling and she walked over to Melissa.

"Hi Melissa, I'm Kat we've all heard so much about you. It is so great meeting you! Kat said excited about meeting Tommy's girlfriend for the first time.

"Hi Kat! I've heard a lot about you too, so you're a ballerina that is so cool!" Melissa gushed as she hugged Kat. Kimberly rolled her eyes as she walked into the living room.

"Melissa this is Rocky the one who eats a lot. And over there next to Kim is Aisha" Tommy said as he introduced his girlfriend. Melissa waved at them all as she sat down on the couch next to Tommy and she held his hand as she looked over at Kim smiling.

"I hope you don't mind me coming over on you're movie night Kim. I just could wait to get her and see Tommy" Melissa said as she laid her head on Tommy's shoulder. Kimberly turned her head towards Aisha then she looked over at Melissa.

"Oh don't worry Melissa I don't mind not one bit" Kim said. Aisha laughed hearing the sarcasm in her voice then she quickly stopped. "Excuse me but I have to go get something from the kitchen" Kim stood up and she went into the kitchen. She put her hand to her forehead and she took a deep breath as she leaned against the wall. This was not happen, this couldn't be happening. Why did she have to come on that day? Now she would have to watch Melissa be all over Tommy for the rest of the night or well while they are at her house. Kim sighed and she looked down at the counter and she grabbed a bag of Baked! Lays and she walked out of the kitchen.

"Oooh Baked! Lays! Are those Sour Cream and Onion?" Melissa asked. Kimberly looked down at the bag praying that they were barbeque flavored but nope they were Sour Cream and Onion sadly. Kim looked up at Melissa.

"Yeah they are Sour Cream and Onion" Kim replied. Melissa walked over to Kimberly and she cupped her hands wanting Kimberly to pour some in her hand. What the heck? Who did this girl think she was? Kimberly shoved the bag into Melissa's hands and she walked passed her. Melissa ate some of the chips and she sat next to Tommy.

"So Miss Hart what movie's did you get?" Tommy asked as he placed his arm around Melissa's shoulders. Was he that dense? Couldn't he tell it was hard for her to talk about Melissa let alone be around her.

"I hope it's a romance movie. I _love_ those kinds of movies" Melissa gushed. Kim rolled her eyes how could she watch a romance movie with a romantic rival sitting right next to her crush.

"Hang on I have the movies upstairs. I'll be right back" Kim said as she started heading towards the stairs. She went up to her room and she looked through the movies. There was no way in hell she was going to select a romance movie. Kim picked up one of the movies. "Hmm _A Nightmare on Elm Street _perfect" Kimsmiled and she walked out of her room. "I have _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ hope you don't mind Melissa"

"Well I guess that's fine. I mean it does give me an excuse to cuddle up with Tommy" Melissa said with a smile as she nudged his arm with hers. Kim took a deep a breath as she turned towards the TV. Just great her plan just….

"Back fire' Kim heard Aisha whisper. Kim glared at her and she mouthed to her 'funny'. Aisha smiled at her. Kim turned towards the DVD player and she opened up the case.

"Come on Kim hurry up!" Rocky complained. They all turned to look at him. "Sorry I know I'm impatient" Kim shook her head as she turned around.

"We are having technical difficulties right now" Kim replied.

"Should we like stand by?" Melissa asked with a smirk on her face. Kim just wanted to walk over to her and smack that smirk right off of her face.

"Ha! That was great babe!" Tommy said kissing her cheek.

"_What the hell! Dippy over there is so not funny! How corny could she possible get?" _Kim thought. Tommy could do so much more better! What does he see in this girl?

"Ha funny" Kim murmured as she finally got the DVD player working. "It's working now" Kim said as she placed the disk in the slot and she grabbed the remote and sat down.

"Wait what is this movie about? I never saw it?" Melissa asked looking up at Tommy. Kimberly rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest and she sat back.

"It's about this man named Freddy Kruger who was a child murder and some parents killed him and now he comes back to haunt the kids in there dreams of the parents who killed him. Don't worry I'll protect you if you get scared" Tommy said nuzzling her neck. Kimberly who saw this exchange and who was drinking some juice at the same time started to cough. Aisha looked at her surprised and she started patting her back.

"Girl are you okay?" Aisha asked once Kim calmed down with her coughing fit. Kimberly quickly nodded her head yes.

"Yeah I'm fine…..it just….um went down the wrong pipe that's all I'm fine. Um excuse me" Kim said standing up and walking out of the living room. Aisha watched her walk away and she sighed as she shook her head this was going to be a very tough weekend for Kimberly as long as Melissa was going to be around. Kimberly stood on the deck fanning herself and pacing around.

"Kim are you okay?" Kimberly looked up to see Kat opening the screen door and closing it. Kim let out a sigh of relief, glad that it wasn't Tommy or…._her_. Kim smiled at her.

"Yeah I'm fine Kat, I just needed a little air. It's a little stuffy in there" Kim said. _"Thanks to Melissa" _Kimberly added in her mind. Kat leaned against the wooden railing that surrounded the deck and she looked towards Kim. She opened her mouth to speak then she quickly closed it not sure if she should say it. "What? Say it?"

"I don't want you to get mad at me or anything but…does this have anything to do with you're crush on Tommy?" Kat asked. Kim lost her balance and she held onto the railing as she looked at Kat shocked.

"What…..how did you?..." Kim said not really knowing how to answer the question. Kat smiled.

"How did I know? Kim come on now, you always blush and you get really flustered whenever he comes around. And you're mood suddenly changes when he comes around" Kat replied as she played with her hands.

"Hmmm. Dang am I that obvious?" Kim asked. "Wait do you think Tommy knows?" Kat laughed.

"Please Kimberly, Tommy is so dense. He wouldn't know you have feelings for him if they came up and bit him on the butt" Kat said. Kimberly laughed at this. "But hey don't let him and Melissa keep you down. He can do MUCH better" Kat patted her shoulder and she walked back into the house with a smile. Kimberly leaned against the railing and she smiled, Tommy could do much better and but that she means he do much better with her. Melissa is so….whatever. And after having talks with both Aisha and Kat she now realizes that people actually want them to be together. She turned back around and she went into her house and she down on the couch next to Kimberly.

"You feeling okay now?" Aisha whispered to her once she came back. Kim looked at her and she nodded.

"Yup I'm fine now" Kim whispered back to her. Throughout the movie Melissa would squeal or scream and Kim just rolled hers. Why would Tommy pick someone like her? She was getting on Kim's nerves and she was only there for an hour now. When the movie was over Kimberly stood up. "Well wasn't that fun?"

"That movie is so creepy! That part with the blood and the bed…WHEW!" Kat said shaking slightly. "I had fun Kim thanks for the fun night. Bye" Kat hugged Kim then she hugged Aisha. She walked over to Rocky and hugged him then she went over to Tommy and Melissa. She leaned down and hugged Tommy. "It was great meeting you Melissa' Kat hugged her.

Melissa smiled and she hugged her back. "It was great meeting you too Kat" Rocky and Aisha left right after Kat did. Kim walked Tommy and Melissa to the door. "Thanks for having me over Kim I had fun!" Melissa hugged her once again and Kim cringed. Was she that slow that she couldn't realize Kim didn't want her touching her.

"I'm glad you did' Kim said stepping back .Kim looked at Tommy and she smiled as he hugged her. Kim sighed not wanting him to let her go but sadly he ended up doing so .

"So Kim are you doing anything tomorrow?" Tommy asked.

"No…..why?" Kim asked confused at first.

"Well because I was wondering if you and the girls could show Melissa around" Tommy said. Kimberly wanted to say 'no' so bad but Tommy was looking at her with a pout on his face and she just couldn't resist his big brown eyes and she caved in as she mumbled a 'yes'.

"Oh this is going to be sooo much fun. Can't wait 'till tomorrow. Bye Kim!" Melissa said as her and Tommy walked away. Kim groaned as she shut and locked her front door. She was so dippy and Kim would have to be around her for hours tomorrow. Let's just hope for the best that she won't strangle the poor girl. There was just something about Melissa that annoyed Kimberly it could be because of the way she acts. And thanks to her ability of being so kind she actually has to be around Melissa.

_She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

AN: Whew there is chapter 4. Girlfriend will be split into two parts. And thank you for all of the reviews. So what do you all think of Melissa? There will be more told about Melissa and how her and Tommy got together. Please R&R


	5. Girlfriend Part 2

Summary: Kimberly cares for Tommy so much that it drives her crazy

Summary: Kimberly just doesn't like Melissa.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything. The lyrics used are by Avril Lavigne

"Girlfriend"

Kimberly stood in the park with Aisha and Kat next to her waiting for Tommy and Melissa to show up so they can have there 'girls day out'. Why did she have to say yes to the question anyway? She was just too nice or it also could have been the way Tommy was looking at her that made her cave in. Yeah it those eyes that make her go absolutely weak. "Can those two be any slower?" Kimberly asked as she leaned against a tree.

Kat shrugged then she had a smirk on her face. "They must be doing some…..never mind" Kat stopped talking as she noticed the look Kimberly was giving her. "Oh look there they are!" Kat said as she spotted Tommy and Melissa walking towards them hand in hand.

"Yippie!" Kim said sarcastically. Aisha and Kat both looked at her and they shook there heads. They each put a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Be nice" they both said. Kim rolled her eyes as she pushed up her sunglasses once Tommy and Melissa came up to them.

"Hey ladies! What is on the agenda for today?" Melissa asked with a smile. Kim had to admit the girl was pretty and she could see why Tommy fell for her but still. "I'm so in the mood for shopping actually" Kat smiled as she touched Melissa's arm.

"Well you're in luck because that is exactly what we are doing today" Kat said. Melissa clapped her hands excitedly as she heard that they were indeed going shopping.

"Oh good! I want to see what the stores are like here. And it's a good thing that I'm going with the shopping queen herself right Kim?" Melissa said as she stared at Kim. Kimberly put her sunglasses on top of her head as she realized Melissa was talking to her.

"Yeah it sure is a good thing Melissa. Now let's go the mall is waiting" Kim said as she stepped away from the tree she was leaning. Melissa smiled and she turned to Tommy and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up and she kissed him.

"Mwah! I'll miss you Tommy" Melissa cooed as she looked at her boyfriend. Kimberly had to quickly turn away from the sight she was looking at. It took all of her power not to throw up as she saw there exchange.

"I'll miss you too. But I'll see you later" Tommy said kissing her again then he let her go. "Have fun. Bye Kim, Aisha and Kat" Tommy waved at the two girls.

"Bye Tommy!" Kat and Aisha said together. Kimberly turned around and she started walking towards him on her way to her car.

"Bye" she muttered without even looking at him. Didn't he know how much it hurt to see Melissa and him act like that in front of her? If Kat figured out that she liked Tommy how couldn't he see? How could Tommy not know that the right girl for him had been in front of him all this time? Kimberly unlocked her car and the four girls got in getting ready for a fun day at the mall. As Kimberly started driving Aisha looked back at Melissa.

"So Melissa how did you and Tommy get together? We are all dying to know" Aisha asked with a smile. Kim gripped the steering wheel and she cleared her throat as she kept driving. Melissa blushed and she looked down then she looked back up at the two girls staring at her. "Oh come on don't be shy! We are you're new friends, so spill!" Melissa laughed and she tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Okay, well it was before he moved here. It was one week before we got out of school and I was with my friends out side of the school at lunch, and I seen Tommy's friends pushing him towards our table and he was looking all nervous it was sooo cute!" Melissa said with a smile. Kimberly rolled her eyes as she heard the story. "He came up to me and he pulled me aside and he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I said yes. But to tell you girl's the truth I always had a crush on him but I was too shy to tell him so it surprised me when he asked me out"

"Aww that is so cute!" Kat said smiling. Kimberly tilted her glasses and she looked at Kat with a raised eyebrow. Kat's smile faded once again from the look and she mouthed 'sorry just trying to be nice'. Kim faced the road again as she pulled into the mall's parking lot.

"So is there anything else you ladies would like to know about me?" Melissa asked as the got out of the car. Kimberly raised an eyebrow as she put her car keys in her purse.

"_Yeah when are you leaving?" _Kimberly thought as they started walking towards the mall entrance.

"Um yeah doesn't it get hard not being able to see Tommy all of the time?" Kat asked as they walked inside of the mall.

"Well yeah of course it gets hard not being able to see him all the time, but I do get to talk to him on the phone almost everyday so that's a plus side to it all" Melissa replied as they walked.

"Well I must say you are very strong to be able to stay together without seeing him. 'Cause if I didn't see Rocky all of the time I'd go crazy!" Aisha commented. Melissa giggled as she held onto her purse as they walked through the food court.

"Hmm we should definitely stop here before we leave" Melissa said as she looked at all of the things they had to offer there.

"Trust me you'll love the food here" Kat said. Melissa looked forward at the short brunette walking ahead of her, she had been quite the whole ride there. She wanted to get to know Kimberly more well because she was her boyfriend's best friend after all. Kimberly suddenly stopped and she turned to face the three girls behind her.

"So what store do you want to go to?" Kimberly asked.

"Do they have a _Wet Seal_ here? I absolutely love that store" Kimberly rolled her eyes at hearing this. This girl was so damn bubbly, yeah she loved that store too but did she go around acting all dippy about it? No she didn't.

"Yeah they have one right down there" Kimberly replied as she pointed towards the left. "Let's go" The four girls start walking to the store of Melissa's choice. Kimberly had to at least be a little nice to her, but she couldn't. They were rivals even though Melissa is way too dippy to realize Kimberly doesn't like her. They walked into the store and the girls started looking around. Melissa was standing next to Kimberly as they looked through the clothes.

"Hmm would this shirt look good on me?" Melissa asked as she held it up to herself and faced Kimberly. Kimberly looked it over and she wanted to say _'no it looks horrible on you and I don't like you so go away'_.But she ended up saying:

"Yeah Melissa it would look great on you" Kim replied as she took a skirt off of the rack. Melissa smiled as she held onto the shirt. Melissa looked at the skirt that Kimberly was holding.

"I like that skirt Kimberly. Are you sure it will fit you?" Melissa asked as she looked it over. Kimberly looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Kim asked offended. Melissa looked at her as she heard the change in her voice. It wasn't friendly like it was before, she sounded mad.

"It's just that…..the skirt is small and your hips and waist, I assumed that it wouldn't fit you" Melissa replied. Kim looked at her like she was crazy.

"You assumed that it wouldn't fit me? You don't even know me Melissa so don't assume anything. And obviously this skirt would fit me if I picked it out now wouldn't it?" Kim snapped as she looked at her rival. She didn't like Melissa not one bit and she was trying to keep her cool this entire time but what she just said set her off. Melissa looked down with a blush on her face then she looked back up at her.

Melissa held onto the shirt she wanted to purchase and she quickly walked away. Kimberly sighed this was going to be a bad day she could already tell.

"So ladies what store do you want hit up next?" Kat was oblivious to the tension that was going on between the girls "I was thinking we could go to…..Why is everyone so quite"

Kim looked over at her friend and she smiled. "Don't worry about it Kat. Come on let's go to _Forever 21_" Kimberly looked over at Melissa and then she turned around and started walking towards the store. After there little confrontation in the store Kimberly really didn't like her. She was dating Tommy and she insulted her not a good combo at all. As the girls were walking around the store Aisha and Kat walked up to Kimberly.

"Alright what happened? The mood totally changed when we left the store" Aisha had her hands on her hips and Kat was standing right beside her. "Kim did you and Melissa get into a argument" Kimberly sighed as she faced her friends.

"That wench called me fat!" Kim exclaimed. Aisha and Kat's eyes widened as they heard what Kimberly said. "Yes I called her wench okay!"

"Wait stop and rewind. What do you mean she called you fat?" Kat asked as she held onto one of the racks. Kim sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Just like I said she called me fat. I had my skirt in my hand and she asked me am I sure the skirt would fit me because it's small and then she said something about my waist and hips" Kim replied.

"Oh" was all Kat and Aisha could come up with to say. Kimberly nodded and she turned and walked away from them trying to cool down.

"I'll go talk to Melissa" Kat said and she walked over to Melissa who was sitting on one of the benches in the store. She sat down next to her. "Hey you okay?"

Melissa looked over at her with a depressed look on her face. "Kimberly hates me. I just know she does" Kat scoffed softly but Melissa didn't hear it.

"_Ya got that right. But not for the reason you think" _Kat thought. Kat placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled softly. "That's not true Melissa, Kimberly likes you. She just needs to cool down a bit she'll come around don't worry" Melissa placed her hand on her cheek and she snorted.

"Yeah right, the way she blew up on me we'll never be friends" Melissa replied.

"Mel, it's alright if I call you Mel right? Okay good" Kat said as Melissa nodded her head yes to the question. "Listen I've known Kim for a while now and she just needs to cool down. She doesn't hate you for what you said" Melissa smiled a little. _"She hates you because you're dating Tommy"_ Kat added in her head.

"So should I go up to her now and apologize?" Melissa asked. Kat looked over at Kimberly then she turned her attention to Melissa.

"Sure. She's shopping she wouldn't couldn't be that mad" Kat smiled at Melissa. She looked over at Kimberly and she took a deep breath and she stood up and started walking over to her.

"That top's cute" Kimberly looked at her from the corner of her eye. "You should totally get it. Kimberly look I don't want you to be mad at me! You are Tommy's best friend and we should be getting along not fighting"

"Well then you should have never said what you said" Kimberly said putting the top back. She didn't want to have something Melissa thought was cute. _"And maybe if you weren't Tommy's girlfriend we would get along" _

"How about we call a truce. I absolutely hate it when people are mad at me" Melissa said. Kimberly mumbled something under her breath that Melissa couldn't hear.

"Fine truce" Kim said. Melissa smiled and she hugged Kimberly. _"What is up with this girl and hugging people? Can't she tell I don't like her?!" _Kimberly out on a fake smile. "Yah!" Kim sighed as she pulled away from the hug. _"Why do I have to be so nice?"_ After that the girls walked out of the store and they did a little bit more shopping. They sat down on some benches with a sigh.

"I finally know why they say shop 'till you drop" Melissa said sitting her backs down. Aisha and Kat laughed as they nodded. "Kimberly I can't believe your not tired!"

"I never get tired of shopping" Kim replied with a smile as she placed her hands behind her head and she leaned back.

"Well, well look what we have here" the girls looked back to see Tommy and Rocky behind them. Melissa's face brightened and she let out a squeal as she saw her boyfriend. She jumped up and she instantly hugged Tommy. Kim's face paled as she put her arms down.

"I guess you missed me?" Tommy asked with a smile as he hugged her back and kissed her. Melissa smiled as she kept her arms around his neck.

"Of course I did! I'm so glad to see you!" Melissa cooed as she nuzzled his neck. As Kimberly saw this she squeezed the bags that she was holding so hard her knuckles started to turn white. "But I did have a lot of fun with the girls. Shopping with them is so fun" Kimberly rolled her eyes and she sucked her teeth. Aisha hit her leg and Kim turned to her. 'Be nice' Aisha mouthed to her.

"I'm so glad you had fun with them baby" Tommy replied as they walked over to the bench and they sat down with Melissa on his lap. Rocky looked at all of the girls bags.

"Dang, you three went on a shopping spree" Rocky said as he stared at the bags that were on the bench beside the girls.

"It wasn't a shopping spree. This is just minor shopping" Aisha said with a smile.

"That's what you call minor shopping?" Rocky asked. Aisha, Kat, and Kimberly both replied with a 'yes'. "Then I don't want to be around when you go on a shopping spree" The three girls rolled there eyes.

"Wait why are you guys here?" Kat asked as she looked at Tommy and Rocky.

"We wanted to see you ladies of course" Tommy replied with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Melissa's slender waist. Kimberly turned her head quickly, she wanted to gag so freaking bad at that moment. Kimberly placed a hand to her forehead as she slowly rubbed it trying to calm herself down before she flipped out. Now she wasn't jealous of Melissa she was far from that, Kimberly just wanted what Melissa had and that was just Tommy. "So what are you doing later?"

"Um nothing really. I was going to go over Kat's house" Aisha replied. "What are you doing Kim? Kimberly? Kimberly!" Kim jumped as she looked over at Aisha.

"I'm sorry what?" Kim asked. Aisha smirked.

"What are you doing after this?" Aisha repeated. Kim shrugged her shoulders as she looked at her friend.

"I'm going straight home. Why?" Kim looked at the group she was with, with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh well I was just wondering if you all wanted to come over my house and hang out with us" Tommy replied only looking at Kim. Aisha and Kat smiled.

"We'll come!" the both said smiling. Tommy looked at them smiling then he looked over at Kimberly. She saw the pleading look in his eyes and she knew he really wanted her there.

"Sorry I can't. I need to go home" Kim said sadly as she looked at Tommy. Kim noticed that as soon as she said told them that Tommy instantly looked depressed.

"It's okay Kim" Tommy replied. Kim looked down feeling bad now, but she couldn't bear to be around Tommy and Melissa longer than she already had. It was killing her to see them together. "Okay well do you two want to come with me?" Aisha and Kat looked at each other then at Kim.

"Sure we'll let Kim go home and rest" Kat replied.

"Okay let's go" Tommy said as they all started to get up. They all started to walk out to the parking garage. "Bye Kim"

"Yeah bye Kimberly. I had a lot of fun today with you" Melissa said waiving at her new 'friend'. _"Whatever"_ Kim thought.

"Yeah it was fun for me too. Bye guys" Kim said as she got into her car. She was so mad at herself for letting Melissa ruining her day like that. And she was really mad at herself for upsetting Tommy by not going to his house. But why would he get that upset about her not coming over when he had his girlfriend right there with him? That is if he didn't like her…..

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way! I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend_

AN: And there is the 5th chapter to I Just Can't Help Myself. I hope you all like it, I bet you are all pretty sick of Melissa. But don't worry she will be gone in the next chapter. During the next chapter it will be sad so beware!


	6. Breaks My Heart

Summary: The one night that Kimberly wasn't there for Tommy when he really needed her hurts her so bad.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything. The lyrics used are by Monica.

"Breaks My Heart"

It was Sunday afternoon and Kimberly was just relaxing in a pair of sweats and a shirt with her hair up in a messy ponytail flipping through the channels. She should actually be happy at this moment, Melissa was leaving today! No more annoying bubbly romantic rival to mess with Kimberly anymore. But she wasn't happy at all, especially after yesterday at the mall when she witnessed the way Tommy and Melissa were acting towards each other. Kim wished _she_ could be that way with Tommy but sadly they would be nothing more than friends. Kimberly looked up as she heard the door bell ring.

"_Who is that? Don't people know this my time to relax?" _Kim thought as she stood up from her very comfortable spot on the couch to go answer the door. Kimberly didn't even bother to say who is it she just opened the door with a aggravated expression on her face. Her face softened as she realized it was Tommy at the door. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Hi. What I can't come by to see my friend?" Tommy asked. Kimberly was about to reply but Tommy smiled. "I'm just kidding Kim, I just wanted to hang out with you since I didn't get to hang out with you at all yesterday" Tommy gave her that I-have-no-clue-that-you-love-me smile. Did he really have to be that sweet to her? Kim smiled and she stepped aside so he could come in. As Tommy walked inside Kim looked down at her outfit and she cursed herself under her breath.

"_The one day I look bad and he comes over" _Kim thought as she shut the door and walked into the living room and she sat down on the couch. "Did you already drop Melissa off to the train station?"

"Yeah I did. I just came right from there actually" Tommy said. "She really had a good time with you and the girls yesterday Kim. Thanks for getting to know her" Kimberly smiled.

"No problem. We had fun" Kimberly smiled and she placed her legs up on the couch. "So what happened at you're place yesterday?"

"Oh you know the usual. We hung out outside, my parents even cooked out to welcome Melissa to Angel Grove. Oh yeah speaking of my parents my mother was asking about you yesterday" Kimberly smiled Mrs. Oliver was like a second mother to her and they were very close. "She was upset that you didn't come over."

"Oh man you guys must've had a lot of fun, too bad I missed it. But luckily you're here to spend time with me" Kim smiled at him. "And tell your mom I'll come over sometime this week to spend time with her" Tommy laughed and he shook his head.

"Well Miss. Hart I'm glad you like spending time with my mother" Tommy said sitting back as he looked over at her. "So what so you have planned to do today?"

Kimberly shrugged. "Nothing really I was just planning on staying here all day. This is my day to relax from a rough week"

"What's been so rough about you're week?" Tommy asked curiously.

"All those test I had to take. I had to study a lot for them. So hence rough week" Kim said with a smile as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Okay well how about you and I rest together then. 'Cause I'm tired too" Tommy replied as he laid down on the couch.

"And why are_ you_ tired?" Kimberly asked with a smile.

"Well the test we had to take of course. And of course it was being out with Melissa all weekend. Man that girl is tiring!" Tommy replied. "But…. At least I got to spend time with her so I can't complain" Kim squeezed the pillow in her hand and she put on a fake smile.

"_Did he really have to mention her?"_ Kim thought. "Well yeah at least you did get to spend time with her for the weekend" Kim smiled. _"And thank god she left"_

"And she'll be down here for the dance too. I'm excited about that"

"Oh she's coming down here again for the dance this week? Wow" Kimberly was acting happy for him even though she didn't really mean it at all. She just wished they would break up already.

"Oh yeah that is going to be a fun night. I'm going to be with my girl and all of my friends, a perfect night. And it's a great way to start up the vacation" Tommy said with a smile. "So are you doing anything tonight?" Kim nodded her head yes.

"Yeah my mom said something about my aunt, uncle and there kids coming over for dinner tonight" Kim replied as she twirled a loose strand of hair around in her fingers with a smile on her face. She looked him over which she couldn't help but doing. He had his hair out today which she absolutely loved she just wanted to run her fingers through his hair just to see how soft it is. Suddenly Tommy's phone started to ring and he jumped up.

"Hang on Kim" Tommy took his phone out of his pocket and he stood up as he answered. "Hey mom! Uh…what? Um hang on" Tommy stood up and he walked outside to the back porch. Kimberly watched him pace around on the porch with a surprised look on his face. Tommy hung up his phone and he walked back inside. "Kim looks like I can't spend the day with you today. I'll call you later" Tommy walked towards the door. Kim instantly stood up and she followed.

"Tommy wait! What happened?" Kim asked wanting to know what had gotten him so upset. Tommy was standing outside with his back turned to her.

"I just need to go home Kim I'll see you later" Tommy said walking down the stairs and to his car. Kim sighed as she closed and locked the front door. A few hours later Kimberly was sitting at the dinner table with her mother, step-father, aunt, uncle and there two children. Kim still had the situation about Tommy on her mind, wondering if he was alright or if anyone in his family was alright. She looked towards the front door as she heard the doorbell ring, her mother stood up and answered it. She came back and she crouched down next to Kimberly.

"Tommy wants to see you. But don't talk for too long" Kim nodded and she stood up and she walked outside. She closed the door behind her.

"Hey. What's up?" Kim asked concerned at the look on his face. Tommy sighed as he placed a hand in his front pocket as he looked at Kimberly. "Tommy what's wrong?"

"I really need to talk to you in private" Tommy said softly. Kim looked at him as she heard the sadness in his voice.

"Tommy I can't leave right now. My mom wants me to stay home, tell me right here" Kim said wanting to know. Tommy sighed and he looked down then he looked back up at her.

"I can't talk to you here. It's too important to let anyone else hear" Tommy said. This was serious then if he didn't want anybody else to here. "Please Kim, I really need to talk to you" How could she turn him down like this?

"Tommy as much as I want to talk to you right now I can't. I'm sorry" Kim said sadly. Tommy rubbed the back of his neck and he bit his bottom. He always did this when he was upset. "We can talk tomorrow, after school okay?"

"Kimberly" her mother called sticking her head out of the door. "Come back inside you have school tomorrow" Kimberly rolled her eyes, did she have to treat her like a child in front of Tommy? That is so embarrassing.

"Hang on mom, I'll be right there" she said over her shoulder and she turned to Tommy and she mouthed an 'I'm so sorry' to him as she walked back inside of the house. Tommy walked away from Kim's house upset, he really needed to talk to her. And the one time that he really needed to talk to her, she wasn't there for him.

The next day at school Tommy was sitting on some bleachers outside of the school it was during lunch and he was waiting for Kimberly to show up. He looked over to his left as he heard the door opening, he saw Kimberly walking out holding her food and she smiled at him as she walked over to the bleachers.

"Hey" she said as she sat down beside him. "So what did you want to talk to about yesterday?" Kimberly placed her food down and she held her bottle of water. Tommy sighed and he took a deep breath and he looked around to make sure no one was around to listen.

"Yesterday, my mom got a call" Tommy started and he looked over at Kimberly. "It was from my birth family, I found they have been trying to find me" Tommy said. Kim smiled a little and she touched his arm.

"That's a good thing then right? You always wanted to find out about you're past now you have the opportunity" Kim said. Tommy shook his head no.

"That's not all Kim. They want to meet _me_ and my parents, they want us to go down there to see them" Tommy said looking over at the field. Kimberly swallowed hard and she turned to look at him.

"Ar….are you going?" Kim asked. This couldn't be happening Tommy could be leaving!

"Yeah I am. I really want to get to know my past and my parents think that it would be a good idea for me to go down there and meet them" Tommy said as he turned his attention back to her.

"Where is _there_ exactly?" Kim asked playing with the ring on her finger.

"Arizona"

"Arizona!When are you going and for how long?" Kim asked dreading the answer. She looked down not wanting to cry in front of him.

"Wednesday . And I'll be gone for the vacation" Tommy said. Kim opened her eyes and she looked at him.

"_Two days? Two days? Two FREAKING DAYS!"_ She thought. "You're leaving in two days, how did you get tickets so fast?"

"I guess my 'family' purchased them before and there coming in the mail today" Tommy said. Kimberly looked down and she let out a sigh.

"Wow you're really leaving" Kim muttered. "What about Melissa?"

"She's pissed that we are going to be missing the dance. But she'll get over it" Tommy said. He was really leaving, Tommy was really leaving her. Not that they were together for him to leave her but still, it hurt all the same. "But hey it won't be that long, I'll be back before you know it"

"_It'll be long for me" _she thought. "I guess we should go tell the gang then" Tommy nodded and he smiled a little. They stood up and Kim grabbed her food and they started walking. "You do know that we are throwing you a going away party tomorrow right?" Tommy laughed.

"Oh of course I know you girls are and I can't wait" Tommy said putting his arm around her shoulder. Despite the gesture Kimberly could help but feel sad about the fact that he was still going to leaving here in two days.

_And when I turned away from you, whenever there were hard times.  
How could you still be with me And it was no mistake, __When I hurt you that day_

AN: YAH! I finally finished the 6th chapter! Okay I know this wasn't all the depressing but the next one definitely will be and so will the chapters after Tommy leaves. So please read and review! And thanks for reading my story. I changed to were Tommy was going and for how long.

And to Blue Eyed Dragon Girl: You don't have to be rooting for Kim at all. But at least you could get the characters name right, it _**Melissa **_not Melanie. And I don't add Adam and Billy into my story I don't always add certain characters to my story.


	7. End Of The Line

Summary: Someone is leaving soon, and a couple break up.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything. The lyrics used are by Christi Mac.

"End of The Line"

Kimberly, Aisha, and Kat stood at a table in Bowl o'Rama getting ready for Tommy's going away party. Kim sat down on a chair with a sigh and she put a pretzel in her mouth with a depressed look on her face. Aisha looked towards her friend and she sighed as she placed her arms around her shoulders.

"Don't be so upset Kim" Aisha said. Kimberly rubbed her head and she leaned against the chair as she put her hands on Aisha's arms. "He's gonna come back soon and you'll see him again"

"This is going to be the longest two and a half months of my life 'Sha! He's really leaving" Kim said with a pout as she folded her arms across her chest. "And for the whole summer vacation! This sucks" Kat was about to say something when she saw Tommy and Rocky walking inside.

"Hey there here!" Kat exclaimed. Kim and Aisha looked up as they walked over to the table. "Tommy you're really leaving us!" Kat hugged him and Tommy laughed.

"I'll be back as soon as you know it!" Tommy said as he let her go. "Now let's get this party started!" The gang, minus Kimberly laughed. Kimberly looked down at her hands and she let out a soft sigh, this was the most depressing time of her life and she hated it. "Okay let's bowl now, this is my last night with you guys and I want it to be as fun as possible"

"_Oh god don't remind me Tommy" _Kimberly thought. Aisha squeezed her shoulders and Kim looked up at her and smiled. Aisha mouthed to her: 'Don't be sad', Kimberly nodded.

"Come on let's go get some food before we start" Kat said pulling on Rocky's arm.

"Good I'm starving" Rocky said.

"What else is new?" Aisha asked grabbing her boyfriends hand and pulling him along with Kat. Kimberly started to stand up getting ready to follow them, when Tommy stopped her.

"Hang on Kim. Can I ask you something?" Tommy asked. Kimberly nodded. "Why are you being such a fun-anchor?" Kim raised an eyebrow and she smiled as she started to laugh, she was going to miss him when he said cute/funny things like that to her.

"Fun anchor? How am I being a fun anchor?" Kim asked. Tommy sat down beside her.

"You're acting all depressed that I'm leaving. I don't want you to be upset over that" Tommy said with a smile. "Please can you stop being Ms.Mopey and give me that cute smile of yours?" Kimberly started smiling and she looked down willing herself not to cry in front of him. Why did he do this to her? He said the cutest things to her but she knew he only meant them in a friendly way. Kim finally looked up at him.

"Okay I'll_ try_ to be happy" Kim said emphasizing on try. Tommy quickly shook his head no. "What?"

"I don't want you to pretend, I actually want you to be happy" Tommy said. Kimberly smiled and she let out a laugh. "Aw give me a hug!" Tommy opened his arms and Kim hugged him. She put her head to the crook of his neck and she smiled as she breathed in his scent. "I'm gonna miss you Kim" She was about to respond when his phone started ringing. Tommy let her go and he took out his phone and he looked at the screen. "It's Mel hang on"

"Hey Mel what's up?" Tommy asked standing up and moving towards the scoreboard. "Oh I'm just at my going away party with Rocky, Aisha, Kat, and um……Kimberly" Kim looked up when he said her name.

"_Did his voice just crack when he said my name?"_ Kim thought.

Tommy started pacing back and forth anxiously for a minute before he started speaking again. "You're being ridiculous, you know that Melissa? We've gone over this like a zillion times" Kim's pulse quickened. It definitely seemed from Tommy's strained tone the he and Melissa were in some sort of a fight. "I'm not going to stop hanging out with her because you tell me to, okay?" Tommy's cheeks flushed. "She's my friend that's why Melissa! I don't tell you to stop hanging out with you're friends do I?!"

"_Oh, my god. Tommy and Melissa are fighting over ME? I CAN"T BELIVE THIS!" _Kimberly thought excitedly. When Kim was with Melissa on Friday and Saturday it seemed that Melissa didn't have one insecure bone in her body. But she did however feel threatened by Kimberly. Melissa was afraid that Kim's secret wishes about Tommy had a chance of coming true.

"Don't do this, Melissa. Don't…" Tommy took the phone away from his ear, obviously he had been hung up on. Tommy just stood there, staring out at a lane with ten bowling pins set up. He looked as though he wanted to knock all the pins down with his fists. Kimberly slowly got up, walked over to Tommy and stood beside him. Together, they gazed out into space silently. Then out of the blue Tommy had said something that she longed to hear him say ever since she first got her crush on him. "Melissa and I just broke up" Kimberly's heart did a hundred cartwheels she thought about just doing a happy dance right then and her but she stopped when she looked up at Tommy. He looked upset by the break up. She cursed herself inside of her head and she calmed down and tried to act sympathetic.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked as she put her hand on Tommy's lower back. She closed her eyes for a second loving the feel of him.

"I'll be fine" Tommy took a deep breath, turned to Kimberly and smiled. "Let me give you some advice, Kim"

"All right" Kimberly smiled.

"Stay away from possessive chicks in cool girls' clothing. You'll regret it if you don't" Tommy said. Kimberly started to laugh as he said this.

"Okay thanks for the advice Tommy and I'll be sure to follow it" Kimberly nudged his shoulder and she laughed again.

"Glad to see you're actually smiling!" Tommy said.

"It's all thanks to you. You made me smile" Kim said. Tommy was about to reply when the others came back over with Rocky holding a tray of food and one drink on it and Aisha and Kat carrying two drinks each.

"Were baaaaaaack" Rocky said.

"Enough with the Carol-Anne stuff. That movie is so creepy" Kim said shivering slight. Rocky laughed and he patted her arm.

"Okay Kim I'm sorry I won't scare you anymore" Rocky said. He sat down next to Tommy and he took some food and put it on a plate. "So why did you look so mad when you were on the phone?" Tommy let out a sigh.

"Melissa and I broke up" Kat almost chocked on her drink and she and Aisha both shot Kimberly looks. Kimberly looked at them both from the corner of her eye.

"Why did you break up?" Rocky asked.

"_Because Melissa's jealous of me!" _Kimberly thought inside of her head.

"Because she's possessive" Tommy took a drink of his soda. "Now can we not talk about Melissa and let's just have fun during my last night in Angel Grove?"

"Of course that's why we are here" Rocky replied as she stood up. Tommy laughed and he stood up also as they went to go get there shoes.

"They broke up!" Aisha and Kat exclaimed as they surrounded Kimberly. "Why what happened?"

"I guess she's insecure with Tommy being around me. They were arguing over _me_. Tommy told her that he wouldn't stop hanging out with me just because she told him to" Kimberly smiled excited that they finally broke up and the fact they broke up over her made it even better.

"Wow, what are you going to do Kim?" Aisha asked. Kimberly shrugged.

"Nothing yet, they just broke up I can't tell him how I feel about him yet" Kim replied. Tommy and Rocky came back over with there shoes in there hands. "I'll tell you more later"

"Come on can you girls put on the bowling shoes and let's go!" Rocky said. Aisha rolled her eyes.

"What's up with you acting like a little kid today Rocky?" Aisha asked as she started putting on her bowling shoes. "The teams aren't going to be even guys. Which one of you are the worst bowlers?" Aisha gestured towards Kim and Kat. Kimberly pointed at Kat and Kat pointed at herself.

"Her of course" Kim said with a laugh. Kat hit her leg and she scoffed. "What! You admitted it too I was just helping"

"I can say I bowl badly you can't" Kat said with a smile. Kimberly rolled her eyes and she started putting on her shoes. She knew that he was hurt that Melissa just broke up with him but at least he was acting happy around them, she wanted this to be his last night in Angel Grove to be his best.

After they had finished bowling Kimberly, sat down on the chair next to Kat and she started taking off her shoes. "Well that was fun huh?" Kat laughed.

"Yeah it was. Aisha how did you're ball get into the other lane?" Kat asked laughing. Aisha shrugged as she laughed also.

"I don't know! Tommy and Rocky were making me nervous with there 'Come on Aisha do it, do it!'. I couldn't concentrate right!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Don't blame us, you're just not good at it" Rocky said. Rocky high-fived Tommy. "We won!" Aisha and Kim scoffed.

"You cheated!" Aisha and Kim said at the same time.

"We didn't cheat. How could you think that?" Tommy asked pretending to be hurt. Kimberly rolled her eyes and she stood up.

"Yeah sure" Kim said bringing back her shoes with Aisha. Aisha stood at the counter with Kimberly and she leaned against it.

"Do I sense flirting between you and Mr. Oliver?" Aisha smiled at her as she looked at her then over at Tommy. "Or either I'm just imagining things"

"Aisha I'm not flirting him. If I want to be with him I should take it slow, he just broke up with Melissa after a six month relationship I don't want to be a rebound chick" Kim put her shoes on the counter and they started walking back to the table.

"Are you going to stop by before you leave?" Aisha asked as they walked out of the bowling alley. Tommy had his hands in his jean pockets.

"If I don't stop by I'll call all of you" Tommy said. Aisha smiled and she hugged him, then Kat hugged him. Tommy turned to Kimberly. "Hey Ms. Hart" Kim gave him a sad smile and she bit her bottom lip. Tommy pulled her in for a hug. "Don't be sad Kim, I'll call and I'll write you heck I'll even send you a post card" Kimberly laughed.

"Promise?"

"I promise" Tommy let her go and he got in his car with Rocky. Kim let out a sigh as she got in her car with the girls. Aisha and Kat looked at her concerned.

"Are you okay?" Kat placed a hand on her shoulder. Kim nodded and she placed her hands on her steering wheel.

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess" Kim replied softly. Before she started her car up she looked over at Tommy's car and she saw him staring over at her before he pulled off. This was going to be the hardest two and a half months of her life without Tommy beside her. Kimberly turned back to Aisha and Kat. "I don't want him to leave"

"We know you don't Kim but the end just has to come sometimes. And he's not leaving forever he's coming back" Aisha replied and as she touched her arm.

"And maybe when he comes back you can tell him how you feel about him. He could feel the same way about you" Kat said. Kimberly sighed they always made her feel better, but she doubts they could make her feel happy once Tommy leaves tomorrow.

_Oh please don't leave me  
don't let your heart let go we'll find a way  
the journey has only begun is this the end of the line?_

AN: And there is the 7th chapter! I hope everyone likes it, the next chapters coming up are going to be very emotional. And I bet everyone is excited that Tommy and Melissa broke up! Thanks for all of the reviews please read and review for this chapter!


	8. Big Girls Don't Cry

Summary: Kimberly feels hurt about Tommy leaving

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything. The lyrics used are by Fergie.

"Big Girls Don't Cry"

Kimberly sat on her bed with a box of Kleenex next to her, she pulled out a tissue and she wiped her eyes with them and she threw it on the floor with all the others. She had been crying for a few hours now, ever since she got off of the phone with Tommy she started to cry. He was on his way to go see his birth family for the summer vacation. He had left during second period and it hurt her so bad watching him leave . There was a knock at her door.

"Come in" Her mother cracked open the door and she stepped in smiling. "Hey mom, what's up?" Caroline sat down on Kimberly's desk chair and she smiled at her. Kim wiped her eyes and she sat up as she turned off her TV.

"So you're dance is coming up this week. Are you going?" Caroline asked. Kimberly shook her head no. "Why not Kimberly? Is it because you don't have a date?"

"No mom it's not that" Kim huffed. "It's just…..I don't want to go okay? I'm just going to stay home on Friday" Caroline sighed and she put her hand over Kim's.

"Just tell me why you don't want to go. Is it because Tommy left today?" Caroline asked. Kim looked down at hearing his name. She really missed him and he had only been gone for two hours. "Kimberly you can't miss out on the dance just because Tommy won't be there. What about all you're other friends? I'm sure they would all love to see you" Kimberly slowly looked up at her mom. "Don't be sad over him Kimberly"

"Mom you don't understand I _really_ care about Tommy. I just can't stop being sad over him leaving" Kim said wanting to cry again.

"Maybe if you go to the dance it will get you're mind off of him. Being around you're friends help ya know" Caroline said. "Listen how about this you and I can go out dress shopping. It could be for the dance if you want to go or you can save it for another occasion"

"Is this supposed to be retail therapy?" Kim asked cracking a smile. "I could definitely go for a shopping trip right now"

"Of course it is sweetheart. Now get yourself together and you and I can go get you a dress" Caroline said. Kimberly nodded and she pushed back her blankets and she ran her fingers through her brown hair. Caroline smiled at her and she stood up and walked out the room, closing the door behind. Kimberly leaned back against her bed and she took in a deep breath. Her mother was right, she shouldn't be upset over him it's not like they were in a relationship. Kim looked over at her night stand table and her gaze fell on a picture of the gang at the Youth Center. She kept staring at Tommy's smiling face and she looked down.

"Stop it Kim. Don't cry, don't cry" Kim whispered to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut not wanting the tears to fall down her face. She wiped her eyes with a tissue and she slowly got out of her bed. She was already dressed from going to school that day, she just needed to fix her hair and put on her shoes.

"So what color do you want you're dress to be?" Caroline asked as they walked into Macy's. Kimberly shrugged and looked at the things that were in the store.

"I don't know maybe black. That would fit my mood great" Kim said. Caroline looked over at her and she gave her a look.

"Kimberly. Seriously what color do you want?" Caroline asked once again.

"I don't know yet mom" Kim replied as they walked towards the dresses in Macy's. Kimberly looked through the dresses deciding in what she wanted. Kim's eye suddenly fell on a beautiful pink dress. It was a trim pleated halter dress, she took it off of the rack and she examined it. It had a baby pink ribbon around the waist and she smiled this was the dress she wanted. "Mom I found my dress" Kim quickly went to the dressing room and she tried the dress on. She looked at herself in the mirror the dress looked great on her, it stopped above her knees. She heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

"How does it fit?" Kim opened the door so her mother could get a good look at it.

"I need you to zipper it up in the back" Kim said as she turned around. Her mother zipped up the dress and Kim held her hair up as she stared at herself in the mirror. The dress looked fabulous on her, she instantly fell in love with it. "It fit's me great. I so have to get this"

"You look beautiful Kimberly" Caroline said as she put her hands on Kim's shoulder. Kim wished that Tommy would be the one to say those words to her. "Take it off and we can go get you some shoes" Caroline unzipped the dress. Kim turned around.

"Actually mom I have some shoes at home that I haven't worn yet that would look great with this dress" Kim said with a smile. Caroline nodded and she walked away. Kim shut the door and she changed back into her clothes. She walked out with the dress on the hanger. "Okay mom let's go pay for this lovely dress" They walked up the register and Caroline paid for the dress. "Thanks so much mom!" They left the store and went back to the car. As they drove Caroline looked over at Kim.

"So after seeing this dress are you going to the dance?" Kim shrugged.

"I'm still thinking about it mom, I might go just so I can show off this gorgeous dress" Kim gushed as they pulled up to there house.

"It's not about you looking gorgeous. It's about you having fun with all of you're friends before summer vacation starts" Caroline said turning off the car and getting out. Kim sat back with a huff and she crossed her arms over her chest. Did she really have to say that? The one friend she wanted there wouldn't be able to see her. Her mind traveled back to Tommy again. She wished he could be there with her so she could go to the dance with him instead of being alone.

She looked down at the bag with her dress in it, she breathed in deep. She could still smell Tommy and it drove her crazy. She wanted him there with her, she wiped away a tear that went down her cheek. She wouldn't cry over him, she couldn't cry over him she had to be a big girl for him and herself. Kim took off her seatbelt and picked up the bag with her dress in it and she slung it over her shoulders. She opened her door and walked inside she went inside her room and hung up the dress. She changed out of her clothes and she lay down on her bed. As she lay on her bed, Kim looked at the dress hanging on her closet door and she smiled she was going to look great in it. A knock came at her door.

"Mom I'm going to sleep. Not right now" Kim replied. Her door started to open and she sat up. "Mom….I said."

"There is no way in hell we are going to leave you alone. You need some cheering up and we are here to do just that" Aisha said walking in the room holding a bag.

"We?" Kim asked as she looked behind Aisha. She got confused when she saw no one behind her.

"Here I am!" Kat said coming into the room and closing the door behind her. "Sorry I dropped some stuff. Ready to party Kim?" Kimberly groaned and she through the covers over her head.

"Please just leave and let me wallow in my sorrow!" Kim's muffled voice said. Aisha and Kat looked at each other.

"Listen Drama Mama. We are here to cheer you up so get out of this bed and let's have some fun" Aisha said sitting on the bed as she Kim was laying down.

"Kim please get up! Tommy wouldn't want you to be acting this way, do it for him" Kat said walking over and sitting on the chair. Kim pulled back her covers and she smiled at her friends.

"What do you have in that bag?" Kim asked as she sat up. "I hope it's something chocolate" Aisha laughed.

"Of course! Chocolate solves _everything_ and it will make you feel better" Aisha said sitting the bag down on the floor. "I got you a almond Hershey bar" Aisha held it up smiling. Kim reached out for it.

"Oh god I love you Aisha!" Kim said opening it and breaking a piece off. "This is making me feel a little better. Thanks a lot"

"Kimberly do you really think that we are going to shove a Hershey bar down you're throat and be done with it?" Kat asked. Kimberly shrugged. "You should know us way better than that! We have movies to make you feel better too"

"Like what?" Kim asked with a raised eye brow. She broke off another piece of her Hershey bar and she offered a piece to the girls and they both accepted them. Kim ate another piece waiting to hear what movies they brought to watch.

"Well first of we have our favorite movie The Breakfast Club and Sixteen Candles" Kat said pulling out the movies from her bag. "Oh yeah and you're personal favorite movie Teen Witch" Kimberly smiled and she looked at the movie case.

"Aww you two are the best!" Kim exclaimed. "This should make me very happy. Hanging out with my girls and watching movies"

"Well that is what we are to do Kim. But before we do let's discuss the dance. Are you going?" Aisha asked looking over at Kim already knowing Kat's answer.

"I'm not really sure. Even though I already have a dress"

"Do you have a date?" Aisha asked.

"No I'm going single" Kimberly said as she broke off a piece of her Hershey bar. She then bit the bottom of her lip.

"It's okay to go single to the end of the year dance. I mean it's not like it's the prom, now that you have to have date to go to" Kat said. "I'm going single"

"Kat's right. You'll be with you're friend and you'll have a great time" Kim sighed and she looked down. How can anyone expect for her to have a good time without Tommy being there with her? She would just have to be a big girl and move on. Sure she was going to be missing him like crazy but she would have to get over it eventually. It will take her sometime to do it, but she would be doing it day by day until the day she saw him again. "Now we are here to make you happy and get you're mind off of you know who. Were not going to say his name becuase we cannot have you being upset" Kimberly laughed and she shook her head.

"Okay. Come on put in The Breakfast Club!" Kim exclaimed. Even though she was acting happy infront of the girls she was really being sad on the inside. She won't mention Tommy infront of them but she would be thinking about him while she watches the movie.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
you're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby_

AN: And there's the 8th chapter! I have 57 reviews for this story it's going good and I'm glad everyone likes it. This has become my favorite story to write so far. Please read & review for this chapter!


	9. Almost

Summary: How could Kimberly miss Tommy this much when they weren't even a couple?

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything. The lyrics used are by Tamia.

"Almost"

Kimberly sat in class Thursday morning tapping her pencil on her spiral notebook as she tried to listen to what her English teacher, Ms.Applebee was saying about the books they were going be reading in next years English class. Kim looked at the empty seat in front of her and tears started to fill her eyes once again. Yesterday when Aisha and Kat came over they had made her feel better about Tommy leaving but she was still depressed about it. She put her pencil down and she wiped both of her eyes with a soft sigh escaping her lips. She wished Tommy would just come back to make her feel better and to make her stop crying.

"Kimberly? Come on the bell already rung" Kat said as she stood in front of Kim's desk. Kim snapped out of her daze and she looked up at Kat then she looked at the class and indeed they were all leaving. Kimberly blushed and she gathered up her notebook and she put them in her bag. "I don't see why we have to still bring our books it's not like we are doing anymore work"

"Yeah you're right. I'm only carrying around this one notebook and this pencil just incase" Kim said patting her bag.

"Then what do you have in that bag?" Kat asked wondering why her bag looked so full. Kim smiled and she turned to Kat as they walked to there next class.

"Oh well I have the things that I need. And I have a paper that I need to hand in for history and it will boost my grade up" Kim said as they stood in front of the library. "Can you believe that our sophomore year is almost over?"

"I know I'm so excited we are one more step closer to being seniors! And then the end of the year dance is going to be such a blast" Kat said with a smile as they walked into the library. "So have you talked to Tommy yet?" Kat asked hoping she wouldn't get upset like she was yesterday.

"No he told me he was going to call when he got there. He must have forgotten and I don't even know the number" Kim said as sat in her chair.

"He'll probably call today Kimberly. Don't get so upset" Kat said placing a hand on her shoulder. _"I just hope Tommy does call for her" _

"Yeah hopefully" Kim muttered placing her head in her palms. Kat rubbed her back and she sighed. "I should have told him how I felt before he left"

"Kim no you shouldn't have told him he had just broken up with Melissa, it would have been too soon" Kat said. Kim looked at as she put her head on the desk.

"But you didn't see the way he looked at me when we were in my car leaving his going away party" Kim replied. Kat looked confused.

"What? What are you talking about Kim?" Kat asked.

"You and Aisha were in the car with me and I was getting ready to pull off but before I did I seen Tommy looking at me before he left. Kat you should have seen the look he was giving him, he looked so upset" Kim said as she rubbed her head. "If you were me you would've second guessed telling him how you felt. And when he was on the phone with Melissa his voice cracked when he said _my_ name"

"Seriously?" Kat asked smiling. "Kimberly that's a good thing, Tommy could possibly like you if all that happened. And the time away from you he could realize how much you mean to him" Kim smiled knowing that Kat was completely right about the situation. Kimberly thought about what Kat had said as stared a head at library walls. Could Tommy possibly like her? When he came back will he realize that the right girl for him was always right beside him? Kim hoped that would be case for them but with all the other situations they've been in Tommy only treated her like she was his friend and nothing else. In fact she wished Tommy would just come back home so she wouldn't have to be upset this whole summer.

Kim sat in the cafeteria with Aisha and Kat. Rocky was off doing some last minute work missing lunch for the time. Kimberly was picking at her food as the other's talked, it was so boring for her without Tommy being there. She knew that the others could tell she was upset because she hadn't been in her smiley, bubbly mood she was always in.

"Kimberly can you please stop being all depressed? You're making me depressed" Aisha said as she looked over at her friend.

"I can't help it Aisha, you would feel the exact same way if Rocky left for two and half months" Kim replied.

"I know I would. But you weren't with him for you to miss him like I would miss Rocky" Aisha said as she looked at Kimberly with concern.

"Aisha you know that my feelings run deep for Tommy just as much as yours run for Rocky" Kim said. "So please just try to bear with me for awhile I am going to miss him like crazy I just don't know for how long exactly" Kimberly laughed a little at this and she smiled a little.

"Okay Kimberly we will. If you need any help we are both here for you" Kat said giving Kim a smile. Aisha nodded her head in agreement.

"Me too Kim" Kim smiled and she picked at her food as she looked around the cafeteria, she always talked to Tommy during lunch and she really did miss him being around. They were very close to each other, she just hoped he would call soon just so she could he was alright or everything was okay. As lunch ended Kim walked up the stairs to her locker and she took out the pictures that were posted on her locker. She grabbed the last picture and she traced her finger over Tommy's face. It was a picture of them alone she smiled as she remembered that day they went to the beach. Kimberly looked so happy in the picture with Tommy as they hugged. They looked like they could have almost been a couple. Almost. A thought crossed her mind.

"_How could you have been happy with him if you were never really with him?" _Kim held the picture in her hand and she closed her locker. She spun the lock to zero and she started heading down the hall way. If Melissa wasn't in the way they could have been a couple, or if Tommy had feelings for her they could have been a couple. Kimberly sighed and she put the picture into her bag along with her other things. _"You weren't with him for you to miss him like I would miss Rocky" _Kim looked down and she leaned back against some lockers and she took a deep breath. Was Aisha right about this? Kimberly shook her head no, Aisha was wrong she did feel for Tommy like Aisha felt for Rocky. Even if they were never a couple.

"Kimberly" Kim's head turned towards the direction that she heard her name being called. She saw Aisha coming towards her. "Why are you still in the hall way the late bell is about to ring"

"I don't care I need time to think. And I really don't feel like being in class right now" Kim replied as she sat down on a bench in the hall way. Aisha sat down next to her.

"Why is everything okay? Is it because of what I said in lunch? If it is I am so sorry" Aisha said. Kim smiled a little and she shook her head no.

"No it's not you're fault Aisha" Kim said as she looked straight ahead. "It's basically me. I'm getting my emotions mixed in with something that never happened"

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked confused.

"When I think about Tommy I get sad because of all the fun times we had together. You know like hanging out at his house or my house together. Those are memories of us being together but we really weren't" Kim said. "I miss us being together"

"I get what you're saying. You're missing something that you never had" Aisha said. "But don't worry because when he comes back there's a possibility that you two will get together" Kim smiled.

"Hopefully. I just hope he doesn't get back with Melissa or get with anyone else while he's gone" Kim cursed herself for even thinking that. Now she had something else to worry about.

"Do not think that! Girl clear those bad thoughts and focus on him returning and you to working on a relationship with each other" Aisha said. Kimberly took some deep breaths and she cleared her head of those thoughts. "Anyway how are you going to do you're hair for the dance?"

"I'm just going to leave it kind of curly in the back with a hump on top" Kim said with a smile. Talking about the dance will make her happy. "I can't wait to show off my new dress"

"I can't wait to see it either. I'm mad you didn't show Katherine and me last night" Aisha said with a pout. Kimberly laughed.

"It's going to be a surprise for everyone. The dress is _fabulous"_ Kim said emphasizing fabulous. Aisha shook her head and she stood up. "Where are you going?"

"We are going to class and hopefully we can use the computers" Aisha said pulling Kim up by her arm. They walked into the classroom sighing in relief that there teacher didn't make a comment about them walking into class a few minutes late. The two girls each got onto a computer. Kimberly re-did some work that would make her grade better. "I can't believe you basically spent the whole class doing make up work. Girl you should have been surfing the web or something" Aisha said as she logged off of the computer. Kim rolled her eyes and she turned towards Aisha.

"Hey I want to make my grades better there is no harm in that what's over" Kim said in her defense. Kimberly bit her bottom lip gently and she logged off of the computer and she pushed her chair in and she stood up. "We all can't be quick like you and hand in our work earlier" Aisha gasped dramatically.

"Hey I am a good student don't get on my case because of that" Aisha said. Kim shook her head and she started to walk as the bell rang. "So what are you going to do after school?"

"I'm going home and I'm going to sleep I'm tired" Kim said with a yawn as they walked out of the class room. They went over to there lockers waiting for Kat and Rocky to show up. Kim leaned herself against her locker Kimberly leaned her head back and she closed her eyes.

"Hey ladies" Kimberly opened her eyed quickly she could have sworn she heard Tommy's voice. She looked down the hallway and she saw Rocky heading towards them. Kim placed her hand on her forehead and she shook her head. Now she was imagining she was hearing Tommy's voice. She was seriously missing him and it was driving her crazy that she couldn't just walk or drive to his house.

"Hi Rocky!" Aisha said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him. Kat was behind them and she coughed loudly.

"Can you two please get a room? The school hallway is no place for kissing" Kat said with a smile. "Just kidding but please keep the kissing to a minimum" Kat made a serious face at the last part and then they all busted out laughing. "So what is everyone doing after school today?"

"Well we are going to the Youth Center" Rocky said gesturing towards him and Aisha.

"And I'm going home" Kim added.

"Oh good. If you don't mind can you give me a ride home?" Kat asked unsure if Kimberly had wanted company at the moment. Kim smiled.

"Of course. Bye" Kim said waving at Aisha and Rocky.

"See you two love birds later!" Kat called out to them as they headed there separate ways. "Thanks for the ride Kim"

"No problem Kat you're my friend after all" Kim said as she started up the car and pulled off. "I am so tired I'm just going to go home and rest" Kat laughed.

"Rough day at school I take it?" Kat asked. Kimberly nodded her head yes as she drove. "Don't worry, school is over next week so you shouldn't even worry"

"I know luckily" Kim said as she stopped at a red light. "Do you think I'm worrying about Tommy too much Kat?"

"No I don't think you are. You have strong feelings for him so anyone can expect for you to act the way you do about him" Kat replied. Kim started driving again and she went down Kat's street. "Thanks Kim. Bye"

"Bye" Kim said as Kat walked up to her house. Kimberly drove to her house thinking about Tommy again, she just kept thinking about him even if she tried not to. She just couldn't help it she had the strongest feelings for them and that wasn't going to change.

_Can you tell me  
How can one miss what she's never had  
How could I reminisce when there is no past  
How could I have memories of being happy with you boy  
Could someone tell me how can this be_

AN: I had major writers block while writing this chapter. This wasn't my best chapter but I hope you all like it. And thanks for all of the amazing reviews. Please R&R for this chapter also!


	10. UnBreak My Heart

Summary: Kimberly wants Tommy to come back.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything. The lyrics used are by Toni Braxton.

"Un-Break My Heart"

Fumbling to get the key into the door Kimberly let out a cry, she finally got the key into the door and she pushed the door open with all of her force. She closed the door behind her and she locked it, she looked around her empty house. Her mother must have been working later today she was usually home when Kim got there. She walked up the stairs to her room and she closed the door behind her as she put her pajama's on. After she got dressed she sat down on her bed with a sigh. Today was a bad day for her, she was trying to at least act like she wasn't upset about Tommy leaving but it completely failed miserably for her. She turned on her TV and she lay back on her bed. Hopefully Tommy would come back in a few months and he would realize just how much Kim meant to him.

Kimberly put her face in her pillow and she began to cry. All this time she had been dying for Tommy and Melissa to break up but when it did happen Tommy ended up leaving the very next day. So she never even got the chance to tell him how she felt about him. Now she would have to miss him for the whole summer vacation. Kimberly was crying so much that she didn't even hear her bedroom door opening.

"Kimberly? Sweetie what's wrong?" Caroline asked as she walked over to her bed and sat down. At the sound of her mothers voice Kimberly sat up with a tear stained face and she wrapped her arms around her. "Kim what happened?"

"Mom everything is so wrong right now!" Kim cried. Caroline smoothed Kim's hair down as she cried onto her shoulder.

"Tell me what happened honey" Caroline pleaded. Kimberly pulled her face away from her shoulder and she sniffled and she wiped her tears.

"Okay I really, _really_ like Tommy but he had a girlfriend so I couldn't tell him how I felt. She came down here and she must have suspected that I liked Tommy or something and she broke up with him at his going away party the other day. I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want to be a rebound girl and then he left the next day for two and a half months!" Kim said all in one breathe. "And I don't know how he's going to feel about me when he gets back"

"When he comes back you're just going to have to see" Caroline said pulling her into another hug. "I'm pretty sure Tommy will like you. What's not to like about you? You're funny, nice, gorgeous…"

"You're only saying that because you're my mother" Kim replied with a smile.

"And I'm saying it because it's completely true!" Caroline said with a laugh. "Don't doubt yourself Kimberly. And don't be so depressed, just try to think that Tommy is having a great time where he is and you'll see him again soon"

"I know but I hope soon comes sooner" Kim mumbled laying back down. Caroline rubbed her arm and she stood up and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry it will. I'm going to go cook dinner" Caroline said walking towards the door.

"Okay" Kim muttered as she walked out and closed her door. Kim pulled one of her pillows to her chest and she cried into it. "I just can't help myself I'm falling in love you. Just give me a chance and I know I'll make you understand….." Kim sang softly as she wiped away a tear falling down her face. Kimberly closed her eyes and she softly sang 'I Just Can't Help Myself' by Nobody's Angels. After Kimberly had ate dinner she decided to go for a walk to take her mind off of her situation. Kimberly made her way through the park as she kept her jacket around her. It was getting darker outside but she didn't care she needed some fresh air, she figured it might make her feel better. She soon found herself stopping at there spot in the park, Kimberly felt tears coming to her eyes as memories of them spending time together. Sometimes they would be with the gang or on a lot of occasions they would just go by themselves to have some 'Tommy and Kim' time as Tommy would call it. Kimberly let out a laugh at the thought of that, she sat down on the bench and she gazed out into the water.

"I figured you be out here. I went by you're house to see how you were doing and you're mom said you went out for a walk" Aisha said from behind Kim. Kimberly laughed bitterly.

"Have I become that practical?" Kim asked. She did come here a lot when she was upset about something. This place was very calming for her, it was especially peaceful at night with all of the people being around. Aisha came around and she sat down next to Kim.

"Kind of. But only when there's something bothering you we all know to come here first" Aisha said nudging her shoulder with a smile. "But you know it's not safe for a young girl to be walking alone at night"

"Most young girls don't know karate. Didn't you walk here?" Kim asked. Aisha shook her head no.

"Nuh-huh I drove" Aisha said. "Is it Tommy again? Kim I know you miss him a lot but I can't let you ruin you're summer by sitting around all mopey"

"Summer vacation hasn't even started yet first of all. Second of all I'm not going to ruin it by being mopey I'll be going out with you guys" Kim replied. "And I'll stop being all mopey over Tommy leaving eventually don't push it"

"Hey we won't don't worry. Were just worried about you Kim" Aisha replied placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure Tommy would hate to see you acting like this" Kimberly looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"I'm acting like this because of him" Kim said. "If he was here I wouldn't be acting like this I would be in a good mood because I would have the chance to get with Tommy over the summer"

"Kimberly you can still have a chance when he comes back" Aisha said turning in her spot on the bench to face Kimberly.

"But what if he say's that he doesn't like me that way?" Kim asked standing up and turning to face Aisha. Aisha sighed.

"Then you're going to have to take that risk Kim. If you don't tell him how you feel you're going to be going on with you're life wondering what if? Do you want that?" Aisha asked.

"Of course I don't want that. I do want to tell him but I can't face rejection from him" Kim replied. "Everything will be awkward between us and we could possibly stop being friends!"

"Don't think about the bad things, focus on what if he likes you too" Aisha replied as she stood beside her. "There's always that chance that he does feel the same way for you"

"I know" Kim whispered closing her eyes. Aisha placed an arm around Kim's shoulder. "I miss him so much Aisha" Kimberly broke down crying for the second time that day and Aisha pulled her into a hug. "I know it was important for him to meet his family, but I wish he didn't have to leave"

"I know Kimberly" Aisha murmured. "Have you at least talked to him since he left?"

"No he was supposed to call me but he never did. I don't even know the number there so it's not like I can just call" Kim replied. "And his cell phone is out of range so I can't call that"

"Oh I'm sorry Kim" Aisha said as they let go of each other. "He'll call you when he gets settled in, maybe he wants to get to know his family more before he calls you"

"I hope you're right" Kim murmured. "It's just killing me not knowing how everything is going for him right now"

"I'm sure everything is going fine for him Kimberly, there's no need for you to worry" Aisha said trying to comfort her. "Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

"Sure" Kim replied. They walked back to Aisha's car and she drove her home. "Thanks 'Sha I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye. Do you want Rocky and I to pick you up tomorrow? We already picking up Kat" Aisha said.

"Yeah. Thanks" Kim got out of the car and she walked into her house. Aisha drove off once Kimberly got inside. Kimberly walked upstairs to her room and she took off her shoes and jacket and she turned on her TV and sat on her bed. Kim looked up as she heard the phone ringing she reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Kim" Kimberly instantly sat up.

"Tommy? Hey what's up?" Kim smiled it was so good to hear his voice. "How's everything in Arizona?"

"Everything is going good, I love it down here. And my family is really cool I have my own room down here" Kim looked down he sounded really happy to be there. "Sorry for not calling you sooner I've just been so busy. How's everything in AG?"

"Everything's good here. I'm glad you're having a fun time, but it's so boring here without you" Tommy laughed.

"It can't be that boring without me, I'm pretty sure Rocky, Aisha, and Kat are keeping you entertained" Kim laughed.

"Yeah they are but still. You know the dance is tomorrow"

"I know I'm so mad that I have to miss it. But I'll still be having fun where I'm at. And hey don't forget to save a picture for me I know you're mom is going to get camera happy" Kim busted out laughing he was right her mother always had to take pictures for special occasions.

"Yeah you're right she sure will get camera happy tomorrow" There was a muffled voice in the background.

"Oh Kim I gotta go I'll call you tomorrow"

"Bye" Kim replied sadly and they both hung up. Sure she was happy to just hear his voice and she was glad that he called but he sounded really happy to be gone from there, from her. She hoped that he would keep his promise and call her tomorrow or what would be even better to call her before the dance. Kimberly got under her blanket and she laid her head on her pillow looking out of the window thinking about Tommy and the phone call she just got from him. She was glad that he was having a good time down in Arizona with his family but she felt upset that he was having a good time without her.

Hopefully the dance tomorrow will take her mind off of everything. She would be happy being around all of her friends having fun at the end of the year dance. Being around her friends and her classmates would keep her happy and it would hopefully take her mind off of the whole Tommy situation. Even though Kimberly was upset about him leaving she figured that this one night would hopefully be able to take her mind off of him just for a while. Kimberly let out a soft sigh and she reached over to her bedside table and she turned off her light. She then reached over for her remote and turned on her radio to help her fall asleep. Kim placed the remote as the music began to play, she wrapped her blanket around her body and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away_

AN: There is the 10th chapter I hope everyone likes this one. There will be three more chapters left until this story is sadly over. Thanks everyone for bringing this story up to 80 reviews making it my second highest reviewing story after Summer Love. Please read and review for this chapter!


	11. My Heart Will Go On

Summary: Kimberly's mind is telling her to move on from Tommy but she can't let go.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything. The lyrics used are by Celine Dion.

"My Heart Will Go On"

"Kimberly, wake up" a voice called to her. Kimberly let out a groan and she opened her eyes slowly and she saw that her alarm clock flashed 4:30. Kim groaned again and she threw the covers over her head trying to get herself to go back to sleep.

"Mom, not now its 4:30 in the morning and no sane person is awake at this hour" Kim grumbled. She heard a laugh and it didn't sound like her mother's at all it sounded like, "Tommy?" Kim sat up in her bed and she turned on her light. And indeed there was Tommy Oliver standing just a few feet away from her bed. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Arizona" Kim stood up from her bed.

"Well after I talked to you I had to come see you. Kimberly I missed you so much!" Tommy exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Kim smiled and she hugged him back "And I also came back to tell you something"

"What?" Kim asked curiously. Tommy smiled at her.

"That I'm in love with you" Tommy said. Kimberly couldn't believe this, the guy of her dreams is in love with her! Kimberly started to smile as the realization kicked in that this was really happening to her. Tommy leaned down and he pressed his lips to hers.

A loud beeping noise started to go off and Kimberly slowly opened her eyes as the harsh sun light shone through her window. Kimberly hit the off button and she looked around her room that was all a dream. Tommy had never came to her house to confess his love to her it was all a silly little dream she had. Kim rubbed her eyes tiredly as she stood up from her bed. She put her finger to lips as she stared at herself in her mirror. That dream seemed so real, how could all of that have been a fake? When he kissed her it felt so real she could have sworn that it actually happened. Kim grabbed her towel and she headed off into the bathroom.

An hour and forty five minutes later Kimberly sat in the cafeteria with Kat eating some yogurt that they were serving as a choice for breakfast.

"So would you like to explain the dream to me again?" Kat asked.

"How many times do I have to explain it to you Katherine? He woke me up told me that he missed me and that he was in love with me and we kissed" Kim said. Kat smiled and she laughed. "I don't get why you are so happy about this it's only a dream"

"I dream about you and Tommy getting together. You know I once heard that dreams tell what's going to happen" Kat said. Kim ate some of her yogurt and she rolled her eyes.

"Whoever told you that is completely full of it" Kim said. Kimberly couldn't shake the dream that she had about Tommy, it just seemed so real to her that she couldn't get it out of her head. "And anyway Tommy is in Arizona he seemed very happy to be there last night on the phone"

"You talked to him last night? Why am I just finding this out?" Kat asked. "Come on did he confess is undying love for you?" Kim glared at her and she smiled.

"Kat what is up with you and all this love talk today? " Kim replied as she dropped her spoon into her yogurt.

"I don't know you're dream got me thinking" Kat said with a smile.

"If he did confess his love to me we wouldn't get together until he comes back from Arizona" Kim replied pushing her yogurt away. "But sadly Tommy only sees me as a friend"

"You don't know that for sure Kim. He's been with Melissa and you know how he hates hurting people that he cares about" Kat said drinking some of her water. "Now that they've broken up there is an opening for you and you know it is so cute when best friends get together" Kat smiled at her and Kim busted out laughing.

"Katherine you and Aisha are like my relationship advisors. You two are good to have around" Kim replied. Kat smiled and she placed her hand over her heart.

"Aww! I feel so special" Kat said. Kim laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't let that comment go to you're head Kat" Kim said smiling. "Are you ready to go?" Kat nodded and she began gathering up her stuff.

"Yeah come on let's go" Kat said. Kim got her stuff together and the two girls walked out of the cafeteria. "So what did Tommy say on the phone?"

"He just said that he was having fun in Arizona. And that he was upset he was missing the dance and he wanted me to save a picture for him" Kim replied.

"He wants you're picture? Kim that is so sweet" Kat said nudging her arm as they walked. "He is so digging on you" Kim stopped and she gave her a look. "What?"

"Katherine. Let's just wait to see how things turn out when he gets back okay?" Kim asked. Kat sighed.

"Fine" Kat said and they started walking again. An hour later Kim and Kat sat together in class, there was a movie playing because the teacher didn't have any work for them to do. Kat picked at her nails not feeling interested into the movie at all. She looked over at Kimberly who was paying attention to the movie. "You like this movie?" Kat whispered.

"Not really there's just nothing else to do" Kim replied in the same voice. "Class should be over soon" Kim muttered placing her head in her palm. She let out a sigh and she watched the movie, she wasn't really paying attention to it her mind kept going back to what Katherine was saying about Tommy liking her because he wanted her to save him a picture. Could that be true? She seriously hoped that would be the case, that Tommy really did like her as more than just a friend. Kim scratched the back of her neck as she looked at the TV screen. She heard the bell ring and the teacher stopped the movie and turned on the lights. Kim stood up and she walked out of the room with Kat.

"That was the most boring class I've ever been in. And what was up with that movie? I normally like Shakespeare's plays being turned into movies but that _Julius Caesar_ movie was horrible. The stabbing scene was totally fake" Kat said as they walked down the hallway together. "She should have brought in the newer version of Romeo and Juliet"

"Katherine, can you stop complaining about that movie?" Kim asked as they stopped in front of a classroom. "If you hate that much stop talking about it!"

"I can't help it when I don't like something I constantly complain about it" Kat said. Kimberly laughed and she shook her head. "I know what you're thinking I have serious issues with that"

"Uh yeah you really do" Kim said agreeing with her. Kat gave her a look. "I was just agreeing with you! Hey Aisha!" Kim said quickly changing the subject as she seen her friend.

"Hey so what's going on?" Aisha asked looking at the two girls.

"Nothing Kat is just complaining" Kim said shooting a look at the taller girl standing next to her. Aisha rose in eyebrow.

"Complaining about what?" Aisha asked curiously.

"About a movie we were just watching. _Julius Caesar_" Kim replied. "And she just keeps going and going and she won't shut-up"

"I told you already I have problems with that" Kat said. "I just can't help it at all" Kim laughed and she shook her head.

"Okay nutty" Kim replied.

"Oh yeah there's a note on Miss. Lucas' door and it say's that she's not there so we can go up to the library and chill for awhile" Aisha said.

"I can't go I have another class. See you two at lunch" Kat called over her shoulder. As Kat walked away Kim and Aisha walked up to the library. They sat down at a table behind a case of books.

"Where were you earlier?" Kim asked.

"I was getting my dress fitted it was a little loose on me" Aisha replied shifting in her seat a little. "Have you talked to Tommy?"

"Yeah he called me last night after you dropped me off. He wants me to save a picture of me in my dress for him" Kim said. Aisha smile. "I was really happy to talk to him, he said that he likes it down in Arizona"

"Aww well good for you" Aisha said reaching out and touching her arm. "You do seem a little happier today"

"Yeah that phone call calmed me down a little. I still miss him like crazy but I'm happy he called" Kimberly said with a smile. Aisha laughed softly.

"You seem happy that he called" Aisha said with a laugh. "But hey I'm glad you're finally being happy. We should throw him a party when he gets back"

"Oh of course we are the party throwers. He's get one when he left and he's getting one coming back" Kim said as she high fived Aisha. They laughed. They stayed in the library until the bell rang and then they gone to lunch. The school had allowed them to leave early to be able to get ready for the dance later on in the day. Kimberly walked out of the school with Rocky, Aisha and Kat.

"So what time are you two planning on going to the dance?" Kat asked Rocky and Aisha.

"At about six thirty" Rocky said as they stopped in the front of the school. "But I'll have Aisha call you two when we are on our way to pick you up. Okay?" he looked from Kim to Kat.

"Alright. See you two later!" Kim called as she waved to Rocky and Aisha while walking to her car with Kat. "Are you going straight home or are you going to my house?"

"I'll go to you're house my hair appointment isn't until two I have time to kill" Kat said. Kim nodded and they got in her car and drove off. "Has Melissa tried to contact you after she broke up with Tommy?" Kim let out a laugh.

"I hope she didn't try to call me that would be so weird. I doubt she would even want to speak to me because I'm the cause of the break up" Kim said. Kat laughed.

"That makes you proud doesn't it?" Kat asked knowing that the answer was obviously going to be yes. Kim just smiled and she kept driving to her house. She pulled into her driveway and she got out. She opened the door and they walked outside. Her mother's car wasn't out front so she must have still been at work. They walked into the living room, Kimberly turned on the TV and they both sat down. Kimberly went through the channels until she found something that they would both enjoy. As they down watching a movie Kimberly couldn't help but think about Tommy.

She was so happy just to hear his voice, she missed him like crazy and him calling her made her feel happy and it did make her happy like Aisha said. And from her dream about Tommy and talking to him on the phone she knew that he was happy in Arizona with his family. And just for the one night Kimberly would be able to take Tommy off of her mind for just a few hours

_Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you,__  
That is how I know you go on Far across the_

_Distance and spaces between us you have come to_

_Show you go on, Near far wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

AN: I finally finished the 11th chapter I hope you all liked it. There are two more chapters left and they are going to be really good. Thanks for all of the amazing reviews, I can't believe I got 90 reviews for this story so please review for this chapter! The next chapter will be about the dance.


	12. Love

Summary: It's time for the dance and a surprise is in store.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything. The lyrics used are by Keisha Cole.

"Love"

It was six thirty five and Kim had just gotten off of the phone with Aisha, she told Kim that they were on there way to come get her. Kimberly was in her bathroom putting the final touches on her make up to make sure she looked good. Kim checked to make sure that her hair was curled right, and she fixed the hump that was in her hair. She smiled she looked gorgeous, then she frowned Tommy wouldn't be able to see her right then and there he would have to wait until he came back to receive the picture of her. Kim sighed and she shook the feeling off, she wouldn't get upset she had to be happy for today. Kim stepped out of her bathroom and she went into her room and sat on the bed. There was a knock at her door and her mom poked her head in.

"Kimberly. You're friends are down stairs" Caroline said fully opening the door. Kim smiled and she stood up. "Oh don't you look beautiful" Kim smiled.

"Thanks mom" Kim said as they walked out of her room. Kimberly walked down the stairs and she smiled as she saw her friends. "Hey guys. Don't you all look nice" Aisha, Kat and Rocky looked up at there friend as she walked down the stairs.

"Kim that dress is gorgeous!" Aisha said as Kim twirled around. Kim looked over at Aisha's dress. It was a black dress that tied up in the back and stopped at her knees.

"You don't look to bad yourself girl" Kim said. Kimberly looked over at Kat and she smiled, she had on a dark pink dress that had spaghetti straps on it and a pair of flats. "Kat you look great. You look good too Rocky"

"Thanks Kim you look nice too" Rocky said smiling at his friend.

"Thanks Kim, I love you're dress too" Kat said.

"Hang on everyone let me get a picture" Caroline said grabbing her camera. Kim let out a groan and she covered her face as she shook her head.

"She's camera happy during events like this" Kim said. Rocky, Aisha and Kat laughed. Caroline smirked at Kimberly.

"Alright everyone smile" Caroline said. They all got together and she took the picture. Caroline took some more pictures, she took one of the girls together, then of Aisha and Rocky then each of them alone. "Have fun. And drive safe!"

"Ok ma! Bye!" Kim said as they left. "So who's ready for a fun night?"

"I am so ready to party" Kat said as they got into Rocky's car. "Let's just hope the DJ is good this year. The one last year was completely boring"

"Seriously, hopefully the school realized that last year when nobody was dancing" Aisha said as Rocky started driving to the school. "So Kim are you going to give Tommy that picture you're mom took of you?" Aisha looked back at Kimberly smiling. Kim smiled and she looked at her.

"Of course I am he asked for it so he's going to get it" Kim replied. Aisha laughed and she turned to Rocky and she started talking to him. Kim and Kat sat in the back quietly as Rocky drove to the dance. Kim looked out the window as they drove. Kat was checking her mirror to make sure she looked good. Kim smiled when the school came into her view. Rocky pulled into the parking lot of the school and they got out.

"Yah! Party time!" Aisha exclaimed as they walked up to the school. Rocky opened the door for the girls and he let them walk in.

"Thanks Rocky" they said as they stepped inside. They could hear the music coming from the gym and they all walked towards it as it got louder. They walked to the gym and they stepped inside to see everyone dancing.

"Wow' Kat said as they walked inside. "The gym looks so different when it's decorated. Is this the same place?"

"I think so" Kim said looking around the gym.

"And they must have been cleaning in here because it doesn't have that weird smell it normally has" Kat said. They all started laughing at that comment.

"I hope it wouldn't that would ruin the entire dance" Rocky said as he held Aisha's hand. "Let's go dance" Aisha smiled as he led her out to the dance floor. Aisha looked back at Kim and Kat and she smiled.

"They are so cute together" Kat said watching her friends dance. Kim nodded her head yes in agreement. Kat looked to her left and she saw Kim's ex-boyfriend Justin Smith walking up to them. "Justin alert. I'll go" Kat turned and walked off.

"Hey Kim. How's it going?" Justin asked.

"It's going good. Where's you're girlfriend at?" Kim asked referring to the girl that he left her for. Justin looked around and he scratched the back of his neck.

"I broke up with her. Turns out she wasn't right for me" Justine said. "Do you have a date?"

"Nope" Kim replied.

"Well if you don't still hate me I was wondering if you would dance with me" Justin said. "No strings attached we could dance to a few songs as friends and that's it"

"I don't hate you Justin. And yes I would love to dance with you" Kim said with a smile. Justin smiled at her and she held her hand out for him. Justin took it. Kimberly looked back at Katherine and she saw she was talking to a boy named Jeremy in their class. Kim smiled at her and Kat waved. Justin led Kim to the middle of the dance floor and they danced together. During that time they talked to each other and Justin apologized for the way they broke up and he hoped that they would be able to be friends again soon. They had been talking and dancing with each other for almost two hours.

"Kim I'm going to get a drink do you want anything?" Justin asked.

"Nah I'm good. Actually I'm going to be outside I need to get some air" Kim said. Justin nodded and walked off. Kim started walking towards the exist but then she stopped. She looked around and she saw Rocky and Aisha dancing together and Kat and Jeremy dancing together they seemed to really hit it off with each other. Kim had her back turned and she sighed she really wished that Tommy was there.

_It was an average day dull in everyway until the sun came through it wasn't in the sky no the light came from her eyes she turned the gray sky blue._

Kim looked down as the song played. The song was Just Jane by Christopher Rouse, Kimberly told Tommy that she wanted to dance to this song with someone that really cared about. Kim wiped at her eyes willing herself not to cry at the dance. Another memory of Tommy that would make upset during the dance.

"I'm really glad that this DJ takes request" Kim's ears perked up at the familiar voice. She last heard it on the phone last night but no he was in Arizona. Kim slowly turned around and there was Tommy standing right there looking as cute as the first day she seen him. She didn't know what to say this had to dream again. Tommy smiled at the expression on her face. "It's so good to see you Kim"

"How…I mean, why….um……._what are you doing here_?" Kim asked. Tommy smiled and he looked down then he looked back up at her.

"I took a Greyhound bus back to Angel Grove because I forgot to give you something" Kim was so confused that she combined huh and what into one meaningless word.

"Whauh?" Kim asked scratching the back of her neck.

"A going away present" Tommy exclaimed as he held out his hand in a small red box. Kim let out a small laugh.

"But you're the one who went away" Kim said as her hand trembled while she reached out for the box. Kim looked at the box as she held it in her hand.

"I know" Tommy said with a sheepish smile. "And I didn't realize that I wanted you to have it until I was already gone" Kim smiled and she unwrapped the box and she took off the lid and she smiled as she saw a silver locket. Kim looked up at Tommy smiling.

"Tommy this is beautiful. Where did you get this from?" Kim asked as she looked at the locket. Kimberly took the locket out of the box and she gazed at it.

"That locket is my birth mothers. I had it ever since I was little and I always kept it with me, it's something really important to me" Tommy said. Kimberly smiled as Tommy took the locket from her and she turned around and she held her hair up as he put it on. "So I decided that I wanted you to have it with you at all times since I can't be"

Kim's emotions had her leaning back on her heels although all her instincts were telling her to move forward. If Tommy had thought of her as just a friend would he have traveled all this to give her something that was this important and say something that sweet to her? Her head was pounding so hard she was frightfully dizzy. Thankfully she was still able to dig deep and speak from her soul.

"I don't think I'll cherish anything more" Kim said as she smiled at him. Tommy reached out with both arms and pulled Kim in for the most precious hug she'd ever received.

"I know I'm an ass for realizing all of this yesterday but I just couldn't wait until I came back in August but…..I am crazy about you Miss. Hart" Kim's chin was on Tommy's shoulder and he had whispered this right into her ear so there was no mistaking it for a mixed signal. Tommy Oliver was crazy about her! But what was Kim supposed to do now? She had waited for this moment to happen for so long and now that it finally happened she felt like she was paralyzed. Kim looked over Tommy's shoulder and she saw Aisha, Kat, Rocky and Jeremy watching them. Aisha and Kat were jumping around obviously happy to see Kimberly in Tommy's arm. They both saw the look in Kim's eyes and they calmed down enough to mouth to Kim:

Kiss him! Kiss him. KISS HIM! They were pointing at Tommy smiling. Kimberly couldn't help but laugh even though the situation was insanely romantic.

"What's so funny beautiful girl in the amazing dress?" Tommy asked while tracing his fingertips gently down Kim's back. Kim pulled away from Tommy a little so she could stare at the face that would always stir her heart. Then with out deliberating about what to say or how to say it or what to do who was watching which was the entire school. Kim breathed in Tommy's cologne which was Axe she closed her eyes and she pressed her lips against his.

As they kissed Kimberly was completely transfixed by the experience which felt fantastically new yet completely relaxed and intimate. Tommy's mouth move tenderly against hers. His hands moved down and the clutched her waist. At any minute Kim felt like she was going to go delirious with joy then she realized she already had .

Tommy slowly released Kimberly from their kiss and he gently leaned his forehead against hers and he smiled. "So that was…..really….wow" Kimberly giggled he enjoyed the kiss just as much as she had.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I did too" Kim said with a smile. Tommy let Kim go and he laced there fingers together. "I missed you so much Tommy"

"I missed you too. I just started having all these feelings and I kept thinking about you on my way up to Arizona. So I spent a day there then a got on a bus and came down here" Tommy said. He kissed both of Kim's hand. "But the bad news is I have to leave tomorrow"

"I can deal with you leaving again as long as I know you're coming back to me" Kim replied. Tommy smiled and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Will you dance with me?" Tommy asked smiling as I Want To Be You're Man by Roger Troutman started to play. Kimberly smiled.

"Sure" Kim replied. Tommy placed Kim's arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist and he pulled her close to him. Kim had her head on his chest as they danced with each other for the first time. This would have to be the second most romantic thing that had happened to her the first being Tommy confessing how he felt for her. Kim looked over and she saw her friends staring at them smiling.

"This is so cute!" Kat said as she watched her friends dancing. "They are finally together. Should we go over there?"

"Nah let's give them time to their selves for now" Aisha said. "After all they are the newest couple" Kat smiled and they started dancing with their dates. Tommy and Kimberly had decided to leave the dance a little early. They were walked around holding hands. Kimberly stopped.

"Tommy can I tell you something?" Kim asked.

"Sure what is it?" Tommy asked holding one of her hands in his. Kim smiled she was loving this so much. She took a deep breath and she looked at Tommy.

"I've had a crush on you ever since you comforted me over my break up with Justin. It just made fall for you" Kim said. "And I was so upset when Melissa was down here"

"Seriously? You've liked me for all this time and never said anything about it" Tommy said. Kimberly smiled a little and she nodded.

"I couldn't you were with Melissa and….." Tommy silenced her by pressing his lips gently into hers. Tommy smiled and he slowly pulled away.

"No more talking about Melissa. It's just you and me now. Nobody else" Tommy said. Kimberly smiled she really liked the sound of that. It was just going to be her and Tommy together. The moment they had kissed on the dance floor Kim had realized that she found her true love. When they kissed Kim knew that he was the one that would complete her. She was happy she got the man that she wanted for a long time they would be no more Melissa in the picture. And just like Tommy said it was just going to be him and her together from now on.

_Love...never knew what I was missing  
but I knew once we started kissin'  
I found...Love_

AN: Wow this story has one more chapter then it will be over! I just started writing this chapter today and from all the good reviews I got I decided to post it earlier. The last chapter may take some time because I start school on Tuesday :(. Thanks for the reviews everyone. So did you like this chapter? Yes I brought Tommy back and he told Kimberly that he likes her. Please read and review!


	13. Angel Of Mine

Summary: Kimberly cares for Tommy so much that it drives her crazy

Summary: Tommy returns after two and a half months of being away

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything. The lyrics used are by Monica.

"Angel of Mine"

It had been two and a half months since he left and he was coming back that day. Summer vacation would be officially over in three weeks when they had to go back to school. Kimberly stood in the Oliver's back yard with Aisha and Kat. Tommy's parents had came back a week after they went with Tommy to Arizona just to make sure things would be okay. Kimberly was very anxious waiting the return of her boyfriend she was almost giddy. Aisha looked at Kimberly amused.

"Kimberly you're so jumpy. Calm down" Aisha said with a laugh. Kim looked over at her and she smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm really excited about seeing him 'Sha" Kim replied with a smile. "I can't possibly calm down when _my_ soon to beboyfriend is coming back from Arizona" Aisha laughed as Kimberly emphasized on Tommy being her almost boyfriend. Kimberly and Tommy had talked everyday on the phone since he left the day after the end of the year dance. Kim was so excited to know that he was coming back to her and that they would finally be able to be together.

"I can tell you're really excited to see him again. You won't stop moving!" Aisha said with a laugh. Kat patted Kim's back as she saw how happy she was.

"Excited huh?" Kat asked as she nudged Kim's arm gently. Kimberly smiled and she bit her bottom lip.

"Of course I'm excited about seeing him. But at the same time I'm so nervous about seeing him" Kim said as she still bit her bottom lip.

"That is understandable Kim, you've crushed on him for a long time and now he's going to be you're boyfriend" Kat said giving her arm a squeeze. Kim laughed, she was very excited about having him finally come back home.

"Alright everyone their coming!" Mrs. Oliver called out to everyone as she got off of the phone. Kimberly looked over at the back door as she seen it opening. Tommy stepped out with his father right behind him. Tommy smiled as he seen everyone.

"Welcome home Tommy!" they all shouted. Tommy laughed and he walked out and he said hi to all of the people that came.

"Hey welcome home!" Kat said hugging him with a smile. "We missed you" Tommy smiled and he let her go.

"Aw, well I miss you guys too" Tommy said. He turned to Aisha and he gave her a hug. "Don't think I forgot about you Aisha!" Aisha laughed.

"You better not had" Aisha said.

"Hey man" Tommy said shaking Rocky's hand.

"Hey. How was Arizona?" Rocky asked.

"It was great I love being there. But it's nothing compared to here" Tommy said as his gaze fell on Kimberly who was standing a couple of feet away from them. Tommy smiled at her, Rocky turned and he followed his gaze.

"Oh it's not as good because _she_ wasn't there" Rocky said gesturing over towards Kimberly. Tommy smiled and Rocky patted his shoulder. "Go over and see her man, she's missed you just as much as you missed her" Tommy smiled and he nodded at him and he started walking over towards Kim. Kimberly smiled and she played with her hands as she seen him striding over to her. He had a grin on his face as he stood in front of her. Kim looked up at him as he stared at her with a look that almost made her heart stop.

"Hey" Kim said with a smile.

"Hey" Tommy repeated. Tommy took in her appearance from head to toe and he smiled. "You look amazing" Kim smiled she did look good that day with the new skirt she had bought. Tommy stepped closer towards her as he complimented her.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself" Kim replied as she stepped towards him also. Her heart was beating so loud and fast she thought Tommy would be able to hear it from where he was standing. Kimberly took a deep breath to calm herself down before she started talking again. "So do you think you'll be going back to Arizona anytime soon?"

"Nah I don't think so" Tommy replied. Kim looked at him curiously as they walked up to each other.

"Why not?" Kim asked playing with the hem of her shirt. They stopped in front of each other and Kim looked up at him smiling. "Was it that bad there?" Tommy laughed.

"No it wasn't bad. It's because I know that I'm going to miss this girl who's very special to me. And I missed her like crazy while I was away" Tommy said. Kim smiled and she looked down then she looked back up with him.

"She must be very important to you if you don't want to leave her again" Kim said. "What's she like?" It seemed kind of weird talking about herself like the way she was but she couldn't help it, it was so fun.

"Well she likes to sing, she does gymnastics. She has the most amazing smile and laugh and she's funny" Tommy said. "And she loves to shop. She's also amazingly gorgeous" Kimberly blushed and she bit her bottom lip gently.

"Wow you've got quite the catch there. You better hold onto her" Kim said. Tommy smiled and he reached out and grabbed her hand and he pulled her to him. Kimberly smiled as she was pressed up against him, Tommy placed his arms around her waist and Kim wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Trust me I intend to" Tommy said softly as their faces were inches apart. Tommy closed his eyes and Kim closed hers. Tommy bought his lips down to meet hers in the sweetest kiss. Kimberly moved her mouth against his gently, she almost felt as lightheaded as she did with their first kiss together. No scratch that she felt even more lightheaded. It head felt so good to kiss and see him again. Tommy pulled away from Kim and he smiled at her. "I missed you so much Kim"

"I missed you too" Kim replied. Tommy pulled her into a tight hug, they both held onto each other as if they would disappear if either one let go. "I am so glad that you're back!"

"Trust me it's good to be back Miss. Hart" Tommy said as they looked at each other. "And I don't intend on leaving again no time soon"

"You better not leave again! We have to start on our relationship" Kim said. Tommy smiled when she said relationship.

"That's one thing that I don't want to miss out on" Tommy said holding onto her. Kim smiled she was feeling so happy at the moment she couldn't believe that she was with Tommy Oliver, the guy that she had been pining over for the longest time. And the minute he and Melissa broke up Kimberly knew there was going to be an opening for her then he came back for the dance and he told her that he liked her. That was one of the best nights of her life especially because that was when they shared their first kiss. Kim laced their fingers together.

"Good" Kim replied.

"Does this mean you two are together?" Kat asked out of nowhere. Kimberly and Tommy turned to look at her, Aisha, and Rocky who were standing beside her.

"Okay you just saw us kiss right? And were holding hands so that must mean….." Kim said waiting for them to catch on. Aisha and Kat screamed.

"Yes! I am so happy for you two!" Aisha said pulling Kim away from Tommy. "Tommy we need to borrow you're _girlfriend_ for a couple of minutes" Tommy smiled.

"Go right on ahead" Tommy said. Aisha and Kat led Kim away so the guys couldn't hear what they were saying. They stopped in front of the house, Kimberly was smiling and the girls were watching her carefully.

"I can't believe this! After all this time I got him. Me. I finally got Tommy" Kim gushed. Kat laughed.

"Do you think she's happy? Kat asked sarcastically. "I am so happy for you girl, you got you're man and you are both happy. That's all that matters is you're happiness together"

"Thanks Kat I am so happy!" Kim said. "And I really fully made out with him in front of everyone at his party"

"Well you were so wrapped up in you're emotions you just let it take over you. It's not a big deal" Aisha replied. "I mean you two didn't seem to mind smooching it up at the dance. Dang do you two always kiss during events were a lot of people are bound to be at?" Kim rolled her eyes.

"No we don't do it on purpose" Kim replied. Aisha smirked and she mouthed 'Sure' to Katherine who laughed. Kimberly shook her head and she rolled her eyes. The girls talked to each other for a little bit longer before they decided to go back to the backyard to hang out with the guys. They caught up on how each of their summer went. And they talked about what Tommy's summer was like spending time with his birth family in Arizona. It was getting late so they all had decided to leave. Tommy was walking Kimberly to her car. "So did ya have fun?"

"Oh yeah I definitely did it was so good to see everyone again" Tommy said as they stopped in front of her car. Kimberly leaned against her car door as she looked up at him. The moon light shone on them and it gave Kimberly a clear view of his face. "And Kat and Jeremy? Great couple" Kimberly laughed.

"I know I was surprised too. But hey at least she's happy" Kim replied as she played with her car keys. "It looks like the dance brought together a lot of couples" Tommy smirked and he nodded.

"And I was very glad that it got you and I together" Tommy replied running his hand up her arm. As he touched her arm goosebumbs ran up it. Kimberly had a feeling that it wasn't from it being too cold outside because it definitely cold out. "In fact I know plenty of people who would be happy to see us together"

"Staring with Aisha and Kat of course" Kim said. "There both extremely happy to see us together"

"By the way the pulled you away I could tell" Tommy said with a laugh that melted Kim's heart. "Okay well I'm tired so I'm going to head on inside"

"Hey it's okay I can always come by to see you tomorrow" Kim said touching the collar of his shirt. Tommy smiled at her and she pulled him down and they kissed. Kim slowly pulled away. "See you tomorrow"

"See ya" Tommy said as he watched Kim get into her car. He watched her drive off, as Kim drove off to her house she couldn't help but smile. She wouldn't have to be upset anymore and she wouldn't have to worry about Tommy and Melissa being together.

_I Look at you lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine_

AN: There's the last chapter! I hope everyone likes it, thanks so much for the support from this story I'm so glad everyone liked it. Thanks for all of the reviews please R&R! I am also working on a new story called A Love To Remember the first chapter is almost done and it should be up soon so when that comes out check that out too.


End file.
